Le diable contre la roue de la fortune
by StarFlowerBlue
Summary: Comment résumer ça ? Bon, c'est l'histoire deux personnages qui ont le même problème: un lien de parenté avec des démons. Se soutenant mutuellement ils causeront chacun leur perte et peu être celle du monde. Et si le destin pouvait être changer...  OC X ?
1. Le début de la fin

Blue Exorcist de Kazue Kato

Je vous souhaite la bienvenu dans mon monde peuplé d'étrangeté, ou bonheur rime avec malheur, maintenant je vais vous laissez.

Bonne lecture et je compte sur vous pour me donner vos avis. (positif ou négatif)

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Kazue Kato.

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_...Ou je suis?... Tout est noire, ...ah moins qu'il n'y rien a voir. Pff! __Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Pas la peine d'être un génie pour savoir où je suis, vu ce qui m'entoure, pour résumer c'est le noir totale, ça je l'ai déjà dit, de plus je n'arrive même pas à me voir, et puis je ne ressens plus rien... du vide... du calme... Je suis donc belle est bien entrain de mourir, finalement. Comment j'en suis arriver là déjà? Mhhh... Ah oui, j'ai étais blesser pendant un combat, j'avais mal partout, plus maintenant puisque je suis à deux doigts de rejoindre la lumière, mais ça se n'est pas le pire, même sentir son sang couler le long de son corps n'est pas aussi douleur que de voir comme dernière vision, le visage de son ami, se tordre de chagrin, vous tenez dans ces bras entrain de se persuader de que ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar. Ça sa fait très mal... Surtout que vous avez envie de lui dire "Lâche-moi je vais tout te tâcher.", ouais... j'aurais pas du penser ça. Mais le problème est quand même là, j'avais envie de le rassurer, de lui dire que c'est pas grave... Mais vu la tête qu'il fait il me croirait pas! Et j'ai peur, pas pour ma vie, mais pour "lui", j'ai peur qu'il fasse la plus grosse erreur de sa vie... Et si finalement j'avais survécu pour en arriver là, transformer mon idiot de meilleur ami en démon vengeur..._

_C'est peu être ça finalement... Ma mère haïssait Satan, le rendent responsable de la "Guerre démon contre humain", responsable de toute sa colère, et de ça décision de se battre. M'avait-elle finalement sauver la vie, en sachant pertinemment ce qui allait se produire dans le futur, me transforment en un "minuteur" pour déclencher une sorte de bombes meurtrière "bleu" qui renverserait Satan en prenant ça place, dans la Géhenne, révolution notre monde et le leur... Je sais pas, mais ça me semble être plausible..._

_Cela reviendrait à dire que je suis "le déclencheur de cette catastrophe"! Non... je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça! Si je l'avais su je me serais jeter un million de fois par la fenêtre! Je ne veux pas de cette Guerre! J'aurais mieux fait de na jamais naître! Tout est de ma faute, ils vont souffrir, certain même mourir... JE SUIS UN MONSTRE._

"Si toi tu es un monstre, moi je suis quoi alors!"

_Hein? J'ai les yeux ouverts, je suis assise à ma table de cours, le prof fait son cours, une journée d'école normale... Je vais donc devoir revoir les évènement de ma vie, comme quelqu'un qui est obliger de regarder un vieux film tout pourri! Bon, voyons le bon côté des chose ça me fera passer le temps..._

Je lève mes yeux de mon livre, pour regarder cette énergumène ténébreux, spécialiste de la sieste en cours, faut préciser!

"Quoi?" répondis-je du tac au tac.

"-Tu m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure. Tu peux me passer tes exercices, j'ai oublier de les faire?

-Comme d'habitude... tiens prends-les."

Je lui répondit avec un de mes sourire habituel en lui donnant ma feuille, et au moment ou il allait me répondre, Ryuji le devança. Et croyait moi ça n'a rien d'amicale, Ryuji c'est le premier de la classe, je vous préviens de suite nous vous imaginer pas un binoclard boutonneux, car c'est pas du tout son look! En faite il a les cheveux en pique, des percings au oreilles, un vrai look de rebelle. Au passage je suis plus intelligente que lui, la preuve j'ai pas besoin d'aller en cours,moi! Mais bon, même moi j'ai du mal à me rappeller comment je me suis retrouver en cours d'exorcistes, alors que j'aurais pu continuer mes stages au prêts des professeurs.

C'est quoi les "cours d'exorcistes"? C'est juste des cours pour former des personnes balèze qui combattent des démons, ou si vous préférez, les monstres cachaient sous vôtre lit! Riez! Mais sacher qu'il existe vraiment et qu'il y en a de toute sorte, génial n'es ce pas, je sens que vous avez plus envie de retourner dans vôtre chambre maintenant. Reprenons...

Ryuji était entrain d'engueuler l'autre débile, en disant des trucs du genre "travail plus", "t'es pas sérieux", t'as pas honte d'abuser d'elle"...blablablabla! Tout d'un coup il s'arrêtèrent quand le professeur entra dans la pièce, et il se trouve que notre jeune professeur et le frère jumeau de l'autre feignant, est celui-ci n'hésite pas à roupiller pendant les cours de son frère! Il est trop fort, même moi j'aurais pas l'idée saugrenu de faire ça, si c'est quelqu'un de ma famille qui fessait les cours. Pendant que Yukio est entrain d'écrire au tableau, (et oui je me permet d'appeler mon prof par son prénom.) Rin commençait déjà à roupiller, je me retourne discrètement, pour le réveiller avant que Yukio le remarque, j'ai vraiment le coeur sur la main.

"Rin...Rin réveille toi."

Aucune réponse, je me retourne vérifier qu'on m'a pas vu, et je recommence, et c'est au bout de la troisième fois qu'il se réveilla, et bien sur en émettent un baillement sonore. La c'est sure on va se faire attraper...

"Les cours ne sont pas un endroit pour rattraper ces heures de sommeil!"déclara Yukio de ça voix glaciale de professeur.

Heureusement pour nous la sonnerie retenti et on s'échappa sans demander nôtre reste! Après une long course, on s'arrêta à un arbre de la cour de récré, en essayant de reprendre nôtre souffle.

"Pfiouuuu! C'était moins une!

-C'est ta faute, pourquoi t'a baillé comme un éléphant?

-Quoi? Et toi pourquoi tu m'as réveiller d'abord!

-Ah pardon j'avais oublier, t'aurais peu être préféré te faire engueuler par ton frère!

-Rah c'est bon!"

Rin s'installa par terre adosser à la l'arbre, moi je reste debout tout en fixant le ciel, les nuages passait lentement...une journée comme les autres. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence Rin s'étira mollement.

"Et Raise!"

Je l'ignore, juste pour l'embêter un peu.

"Fais pas celle qui écoute pas!

-Mhh... Quoi?

-Pourquoi tu continues à rester avec moi, et à me couvrir quand je fais une connerie. Ça va déteindre sur ta réputation.

-Et alors elle me sert pas à grand chose, d'abord. Et puis j'adore le risque.

-Haha! Comme quoi les idiots se regroupent!

-Je sais me servir de ma cervelle moi! Mister Gros Bourrin!

-Ça veut rien dire je suis juste un homme de terrain!

-Ouais un homme de terrain qui crame tout ce qui trouve, laisse moi rigoler!

-Oh mouais moi j'ai pas peur de devenir Exorciste, comme quelqu'un qui a peur de se trouver à être appeler "professeure"!

-...

-...

Hahahahahaha!"

On commence à rigoler à en avoir mal au côte, ça fait du bien de rire, surtout comme ça. Dire qu'avant on ne comprenait pas, avec le temps on a appris à se connaitre, et à devenir la roue de secours de son ami.

_Définition de ami : Personne avec qui l'on est uni par une affection réciproque. __Compagnon. Personne à qui l'on est lié par amitié, avec qui l'on a des affinités._

_Un bien jolie mot, accompagner d'un certain sentiment... qui bon conduire des fois à la destruction, comme maintenant..._

Une fois n'autre fou rire passer, on se rendit tout les deux dans le dortoir abandonné, comme ça on se sera à l'abris des regards indiscret, et on pourra se défouler dans un "petit combat amicale". Arriver à l'endroits prévue, on se mit chacun d'un côté du toit, Rin commença afficher son sourire de "je vais t'en faire baver", au quel je réponds par mon simple sourire "si t'arrive à me toucher". Je me mis en position de combat, et Rin sorti de sa house son sabre, le brandissant vers moi.

"-Les même règle que d'hab'!

-Bien sur! Allez, c'est quand tu veux!

-Tu l'auras chercher!"

Il dégaina enfin son sabre, les flammes bleus commençait à apparaître, je souri fasse à se spectacle, la règle est simple : le premier qui est dans l'incapacité de combattre à perdu. Rin chargea enfin, je l'évite un fessant un pas de côté, il me regarde la moue boudeuse.

"-Ce sera pas marrant si tu t'y mets pas aussi.

-Je vois, alors tu préfères qu'on passe de suite au niveau supérieur?

-Ouais si non, je sens que tu vas rouiller."

Il me fait une grimace, ok gros malin tu veux jouer, alors c'est parti! Je soulève ma manche, en défaisant mon bandage au bras, laissant tomber quelque goutte de sang au passage.

"Que le sang deviennent fer, et qu'elle m'obéissent pour renaître."

Une lourde épée se forma dans la paume de ma main, je charge à mon tour, et nos lame se croise dans un vacarme assourdissant.

_Comme lors de notre premier combat en mission, je m'en rappelle comme ci c'était hier... C'était le bon vieux temps. Et j'ai maintenant tout l'éternité pour me le rappeler..._

Quelque part dans le monde réel, dans un endroit en hauteur, peuplée d'arbre et de caillou, ou un silence de mort régnait, Yukio chercher désespérément son frère, car à cause de la bataille il c'était retrouver séparer de lui. Après quelque minute de recherche il arriva sur un plateau dégageait, regardant partout dans l'espoir de retrouver Rin, il aperçut une lueur bleu un peu plus loin. Et quand il arriva à cette endroit, il fut effrayer par ce qu'il voyait : Du sang couvrait le sol de ce lieu, et au centre ce trouver son frère couvert de ces flammes bleus serrant quelque chose dans ces bras. Yukio avança jusqu'au distinguer la personne que tenait son frère, même si beaucoup de sang recouvrait son visage, il n'y avait pas de doute possible... c'était Raise. Yukio avança encore, écrasent malencontreusement une branche, à cause du bruit son frère releva la tête et le désivagea. Yukio remarqua les larmes qui étaient au bord des yeux bleu de Rin, celui-ci rebaissa la tête, regardant le visage inerte de Raise.

"Ni-san. Lâche la, c'est finie."

Devant le peu de réaction de Rin, Yukio tenta alors de le faire lâcher, mais d'un geste brusque il recula serrant toujours le corps contre lui.

"-T'approche pas!

-Ni-san, arrête tu te fais du mal! C'est finie, tu ne peux plus rien faire!

-Oui c'est à cause de ça qu'elle est dans mes bras! Parce que j'ai rien fait, justement! J'aurai du le voir tentait de nous tirer dessus, mais non, comme le gros débile que je suis je l'ai pas vu! Mais Raise oui! Elle ma pousser... et puis...et puis..."

Il s'arrêta de parler essayant d'étouffer ses sanglots, peine perdu les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Yukio le regardait, à la fois peiné et inquiet, Rin releva la tête, et son crie emplie de douleur déchira le ciel, en même temps qu'une gigantesque colonne de flamme bleu.

* * *

><p>Bon voilà c'est la fin de mon chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. ^^ Si vous voulez la suite dite le moi.<p> 


	2. MissionIncompréhension

Blue Exorcist de Kazue Kato

Voici donc la suite de cette histoire, très heureuse (non je plaisante)! Les moments en italiques se sont les pensés de Raise, qui revit ses souvenirs.

Bonne lecture et je compte sur vous pour me donner vos avis. (positif ou négatif)

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Kazue Kato.

* * *

><p><em>... Notre première bataille... et aussi notre premier crêpage de chignon. Ça remonte à loin maintenant, c'était bien avant que je rejoigne le cours des exorcistes, au temps ou je ne fessait que m'entraîner et partir en mission avec des Exorcistes. Je suis pas un <em>_élève, mais j'aspire tout de même à devenir exorciste mais pas tout de suite, c'est pour ça que je suis un cas à pars. Et un beau jour, ce train train quotidien c'est brutalement arrêter, le jour ou le directeur Méphisto m'a donner comme mission de faire équipe avec une classe d'Esquire, pas très enthousiasme je mis était résigner, et voilà pour ou tout à commencer._

Dans une salle spéciale, dans l'école des exorcistes, je m'entraînais durement, je venait de recevoir une drôle de lettre du directeur pour une mission, et pour pus de détail il allait falloir que j'aille voir le professeur Yukio Okumura. Je le connais pas spécialement, mais je sais que c'est un exorciste doué, et plutôt jeune, et j'ai du discuter environ trois fois avec lui. Je regarde la pendule, il me reste encore beaucoup de temps avant le fin de son cours.

A l'autre bout du bâtiment, dans une salle de cours, Yukio fessait son cours. Quand il eût fini décrire la leçon au tableau, il s'approcha de son bureau et attendis que tout le monde est fini de recopier son cours. Puis quand se fut fini, il regarda ses élèves avant de déclarer à l'intention de tout le monde.

"-Ecouter! Dans environ deux jours notre classe partira en mission de reconnaissance dans un endroit éloigné.

-Super une mission! s'écria Rin.

-Une mission de reconnaissance, pff! souffla Izumo.

-Sensei! Pouvez-vous nous donner plus de détail! déclara Ryuji.

-J'allai y venir. repris Yukio. Pour cette mission nous seront accompagner d'une certaine personne, et je tiens à vous dire elle sera bien plus dure que moi!

-C'est une fille?"

Yukio ignora la question de son frère et continua ces explications, mais les élèves se demandèrent plutôt qui était l'inconnu qui allait les accompagner, que le sujet de la mission. Et face à ceci Yukio déclara d'un ton las.

"Vous m'accompagnerez pour que vous puissiez la connaitre un peu mieux. Alors suivez moi."

Et c'est dans les chuchotements que la classe se déplaça, Yukio arriva devant une lourde porte avec un panneau "Attention".

"-C'est là? demanda Rin.

-Oui. Je vous demanderez de faire attention et de ne toucher à rien dans cette pièce.

-Oui! répondit la classe."

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent dans l'étrange pièce, ou des tas d'objet bizarre et pointu traîner un peu partout.

"C'est une salle de torture ou quoi!"s'écria Shima.

La classe avançaient prudemment dans la pièce, et plus ils s'approchaient et plus on entendait de bruit bizarre. Soudain Yukio s'arrêta et fit signe d'avancer, devant leur yeux ce trouvait une mini arène, et au milieu se tenait une fille au cheveux caramel nouait en deux tresse, dont quelque mèche boucles encadrait son visage. Elle tenait dans une main un fusil et dans l'autre une épée, il y avait autour des mannequins piéger qui s'apprêtait à attaquer. A peine que l'attaque avait commencer que la fille esquiva les projectiles avec une rapidité déconcertante, elle vida son fusil sur les différents mannequins, mais durant l'attaque un piège s'activa et elle se protégea avec son épée, et fut toucher à son épaule par une aiguille.

"-Balèze! cria Rin.

-Je crois pas, elle c'est fait toucher, et elle est blessée. répliqua Ryuji.

-Ce n'est pas faut surtout que ces aiguilles sont recouverts d'un paralysant. déclara Yukio.

-Alors elle a perdu? demanda timidement Shiemi.

-On va justement le découvrir."

La jeune fille retira l'aiguille de son épaule, et pris son épée dans l'autre main. Et s'élança vers le robot piégée et l'attaqua en lui tournant autour, au bout de quelque attaque le robot la repoussa, et elle tomba sur un de ces genoux, en affichant un sourire.

"C'est bientôt fini." articula Yukio. Sous l'incompréhension de ces élèves.

La jeune fille se releva, le sourire au lèvre, pointant son pouce vers le bas avant de dire.

"Sceau au 4 piliers: Destruction."

En effet son les pieds du robots un sceau avait était dessiner à l'aide de sang, et dans les secondes qui suivirent un torrent d'éclair s'abattit sur le robot, qui termina en pièce détacher. La jeune fille planta son épée dans le sol, et se dirigea vers le bords de l'arène récupérer ça serviette, elle se retourna et aperçut Yukio.

"-Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu venais plutôt.

-C'est ce que j'ai fait, regarde ton portable."

Elle sorti son portable et l'alluma, une grimace se dessina sur son visage.

"-En effet. Désolé mais comme tu peux le constater j'étais un peu occuper.

-Je vois ça. Je suis venu te présentais ceux qui nous accompagneront en mission.

-... Laisse moi juste le temps d'arriver".

Elle posa sa serviette, puis attrapa une veste de couleur sombre qu'elle utilisa pour se couvrir les épaules. La jeune fille sorti de l'arène et gravit les marches pour rejoindre le groupe. Une fois arriver, elle croisa les bras et fixa chaque membre de la classe, elle afficha un sourire sur son visage.

"Bonjour je m'appelle Datenshi Raise, c'est moi qui vous accompagnerez durant la mission. Dit Yukio, tu peux m'apporter plus de détail, car la lettre et que j'ai reçu ne m'en dit pas plus.

-... La mission consiste a faire du repérage dans une forêt à l'Est. Et de mettre les élèves en situation de vrai mission.

-Et laisse moi deviner, je viens juste comme soutient, pour assurer que ces élèves reviennent entier chez eux. N'est-ce-pas?

-En effet."

Raise se frotta la tête, et ouvrit ces yeux rouges-orangés en dévisageant Rin, avant de pousser un long soupir.

"Bon je vais faire un résumer court au sujet de cette mission. Premièrement écoutait bien ce que dira Yukio. Deuxièmement si on est en situation de combat écouter bien les instruction, est pas d'initiative stupide, irréfléchi et en solo. Troisièmement si il n'y a pas de confiance cette mission pourrait être un échec. Compris."

Et sur ces mots elle fouilla dans une des poches de sa veste et en sorti un clé, elle se dirigea vers la porte la plus proche et l'ouvrit. Elle ajouta avant de partir "A tout à l'heure.". Yukio se retourna vers élèves qui tiraient une drôle de tête, il s'y attendait un peu à vrai dire.

"-Mais c'est qui cette 'nana'? s'écria Ryuji.

-J'y crois pas, elle nous prends pour des débutants! râla Rin.

-Ne dite pas ça, si elle est exorciste elle sait ce qu'elle dit. déclara Konekomaru.

-Elle n'est pas exorciste."

Tout les élèves se retournèrent vers leur professeur, surpris. Yukio leur expliqua que Raise était une élève, comme eux, mais elle est un cas appart, une sorte de génie qui n'a pas besoin d'aller en cour.

"Pfff! La veinarde!"souffla Rin.

Yukio congédia les élèves et leurs donnèrent rendez-vous dans une demi-heure à leur salle de cours habituel. Rin en profita pour s'éclipser pour aller se promener, et durant son trajet pour se rendre à l'extérieur, il tourna trop rapidement à un angle et percuta quelque chose. Le choc fut si violent que Rin se retrouva par terre, après cette frotter la tête il regarda ce qu'il venait de percuter.

"Oh désolé! Euh Raise, c'est ça?

-Pas grave, mais la prochaine fois préviens quand tu arrives! J'ai pas envie qu'on se percute à chaque fois."

Rin détailla un peu plus Raise qui était toujours par terre, elle portait une veste noir avec l'insigne des exorcistes, et se tenait le bras. Rin se leva et tendit sa main pour aider Raise à se relever, celle-ci le fixa un instant avant d'accepter. Mais malheureusement pour elle, c'était son bras meurtrit qu'elle tendit.

"Mince j'avais oublier que tu t'étais blessé tout à l'heure.

-Un simple inconvénient. Tu es donc le frère de Yukio, bizarre, je m'attendais à plus de ressemblance.

-Pff! Pourquoi tout le monde pense ça.

-Ah c'est le sujet qui fâche. Dit tu peux m'accompagner, je sais pas où est la salle de classe.

-Euh, d'accord."

Rin guida Raise dans le bâtiment, et pendant le trajet un lours silence c'était installer, et pour détendre l'atmosphère Rin essaya d'engager la conversation.

"Il parait que tu es un génie?

-C'est ce que dit les autres, moi je pense plus que j'ai de la chance.

-Est pourquoi tu vas pas en cours avec les autres?

-... Je préfère ne rien dire, mais si tu veux on peut dire que j'aime pas quand je suis entourer par trop de gens.

-Tu es timide?

-Non, c'est plus compliquer. Et toi alors pourquoi tu es ici?

-Pour devenir 'Paladin'!"

Raise rigola un peu, et vu la tête de Rin elle comprit qu'il était sérieux.

"Paladin. Tu vises haut dis donc, mais bon c'est bien d'avoir de l'ambition. J'ai hâte de voir de quoi tu es capable.

-Te moques pas!

-Je me moque pas. On dirait qu'on est arriver, bon on se voit alors pour le 'briefing'."

Rin lui fit signe d'au revoir, auquel la jeune fille répondit par un sourire.

Plus tard, dans la forêt le plus à l'Est de l'académie, le groupe avançait doucement à travers leur bois. Quelques heure auparavant Yukio leur avait expliquer le déroulement de la mission, qui consiste à faire plusieurs groupe de pairs pour trouver dans répertorier tout les démons qui vivent dans la forêt, bien sur Yukio et Raise surveilleront que tout ce déroule sans encombre. Arriver dans un endroit assez dégager, la classe commença à installer le camp, en pendant que Konekomaru, Shima et Ryuji montaient les tentes, Konekomaru fixait un buisson qui n'arrêtait pas de bouger, et quelque chose en sorti finalement : un démon renard.

"Recule Konekomaru. cria Shima.

-Je vais m'en occuper, aller prévenir les autres! déclara Ryuji."

Ses deux amis allèrent de suite prévenir tout le monde, Rin et Yukio arrivèrent aussitôt, mais il y avait déjà quelqu'un avec Ryuji.

"Raise?

-C'est bon il n'y a rien de grave. Ce démon protège juste son territoire, si on le laisse tranquille sans ce montrer hostile, il n'y aura aucun problème."

Elle se dirigea vers les jumeaux, et au même moment le démon parti et disparut dans les bois. Yukio prit Raise, et lui demanda si c'était vraiment sans danger, elle lui certifia que oui, mais va falloir être vigilant, et sur ces mots elle retourna aider Shiemi pour faire le feu.

"Comment elle a fait ça?" demanda Rin, mais vu la tête de son frère il n'avait pas l'air d'en savoir plus.

_T'avais vraiment l'air idiot à l'époque... en faite tu as toujours eu un air idiot... mais j'aimais bien ça._


	3. Voile démoniaque

Blue Exorcist de Kazue Kato

Bonjour à tous, me revoilà! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose n'hésite pas à le dire.

PS : Les moments en italiques se sont les pensés de Raise, qui revit ses souvenirs.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Kazue Kato.

* * *

><p><em>Ah oui le campement... c'était Rin qui avait fait la cuisine, c'était super bon! Mais je suis pas prête d'en remanger, vu ma condition actuel...<em>

On était tous assis autour du feu, on rigoler, et les élèves se demandèrent quand allez commencer la mission. Yukio remarqua l'impatience de ses élèves (surtout celle de son frère), et décida à former les groupes pour la mission.

"Bon, je vais énoncer les groupes qui seront définitif, donc inutile de demander de changer les groupes. Compris! Je premier groupe sera composer de Shima et de Konekomaru. Le deuxième groupe Ryuji et Izumo. Et pour finir Shiemi et Rin. La mission est de repérer le plus d'espèce vivant dans les bois.

-Euh le démon de tout à l'heure compte? demanda Rin.

-Non. L'épreuve commence dès maintenant, veuillez vous préparez!"

Chacun de se son côté alla préparer leur affaire, et pendant ce laps de temps Yukio en profita pour rappeler à Rin de ne pas faire apparaître ses flammes bleu. Rin fit la grimace, mais son frère avait raison. Shiemi alla rejoindre les deux frères, qui se séparèrent pour l'épreuve, Rin et Shiemi se mirent en position, comme les autres, Yukio se plaça au centre du campement pour bien se faire entendre.

"Dernière précision, l'épreuve ne durera que 4 heures, veuillez rentrer à l'heure sous peine d'être disqualifier. Et si vous vous sentez en danger, allumée votre feux de détresse!... A vos marque, prêt... Partez!"

Tout le groupe s'élança, armé de leur lampe de poche, dans la forêt obscure. Shiemi se sentait pas trop rassurer dans les bois, mais elle l'oublia vite quand ils croisèrent leur premier démon. Rin chercha dans la liste lequel c'était, mais le démon se sentant menacer préféra s'enfuir, une course poursuite débuta.

"Rin! Ralentit... j'arrive plus à te suivre.

-Ah! Mince!"

Rin ralentit et attendit Shiemi, celle-ci s'excusa de sa lenteur, et d'avoir laisser échapper le démon. Rin lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas grâve, et qu'ils devaient en avoir plein d'autre des démons dans la forêt. Et pour confirmer c'est dire, un autre démon apparu moins amicale que le premier, car celui-ci attaqua dès qui les avaient aperçut. Rin et Shiemi esquivèrent l'attaque, mais le démon s'apprêtait à recharger.

"Shiemi, va continuer les recherche pendant que m'occupe de celui-là.

-Tu en es sur?

-Ouais, t'inquiète je reviens dans quelque minute.

-...D'accord. Fait attention à toi."

Shiemi s'en alla à travers un buisson, et s'éloigna le pus loin possible. Rin vérifia tout de même si elle était bien parti, une fois ceci confirmer il se retourna vers le démon, et dégaina son sabre. Les flammes bleus apparurent, heureusement que la forêt et épaisse sinon il se serait fait repérer, il commença à attaquer l'autre démon, mais celui-ci était très agile est éviter tout les attaque de Rin, ce qui l'énerva.

"Mais tu vas arrêter de sauter partout!

-Hahaha! Non c'est bien trop amusant! Je remercierai mon camarade, de m'avoir prévenu de votre venu.

-Ton camarade?

-Oui! Celui qui est venu vous rendre visite! Après être échapper il m'a tout raconter. Allez amusons nous, ça fait plus de deux siècle que je m'ennuie!"

Et sans crier gare le démon attaqua, Rin l'évita de justesse, mais à force de reculer pour éviter les attaques, il se retrouva coincer par un arbre. Le démon s'apprêtait à lui donner le coup de grace, quand quelque chose le percuta de plein fouet et l'obligea à reculer.

"Oh un Égipan, c'est rare dans voir de nos jours maintenant. Rin rengaine ton sabre.

-Mais t'es qui sal***!

-Juste quelqu'un qui passe par là. Je te laisse 20 secondes pour disparaître de ma vue.

-Hahaha! T'es marrante toi! Je vais te faire la peau!

-Pff!

-Attention il est rapide!

-Je le sais déjà..."

Le démon attaqua Raise de tout ces forces, mais elle le para aisément, elle lui tira une balle dans le torse grâce à un pistolet. Le démon s'écroula, gisant au sol, Rin fixa Raise un instant, celle-ci se retourna et l'attrapa l'obligeant à la suivre. Après quelque minutes de course ils s'arrêtèrent près d'une clairière, Rin se dégagea de l'emprise de Raise.

"Pourquoi tu m'as amener là!

-... Pour plus de sécurité. Franchement je savais pas que tu tenais si peux à cacher ton secret?

-De quoi?

-Que tu es le fils de Satan, pardis! Que serait-il passer si un de tes camarades t'avaient vu?

-Je contrôlais parfaitement la situation d'abord! Mais depuis quand tu sais ça toi?

-Faut pas être un génie pour ne pas faire un lien avec "flammes bleus" et "Satan"! Mais bon je m'en douter quand même un peu avant."

Raise s'apprête à partir quand la main de Rin lui agrippa l'épaule.

"Comment ça 'je m'en douter quand même un peu avant'?

-Lâche moi!

-Réponds et après je te lâche.

-... Depuis l'arène ça te va! Tu sens les flammes bleus à plein nez!

-... Mais comment tu peux sentir ça?

-J'ai pas envie de te répondre!

-Allez tu peux le dire maintenant que sais mon secret, et puis je pense pas que c'est pire que moi!

-Ah ouais! Et si je te dis que t'es pas le seule Humain/Démon de ce monde, ça te ferais quoi, hein?

-... Toi aussi t'as un démon comme parent?

-... Oui. C'est pour ça que j'en connais un rayon sur les démons. T'es content maintenant!

-... Ouais je me seul moins seul dans mon cas. C'est rassurant.

-Je vois pas ce qui a rassurant de faire connaissance avec un 'demi-démon'. Mais il y a une chose qui m'échappe, pourquoi le fils de Satan voudrait devenir exorciste?

-Je le considère pas comme mon père d'abords! Et puis tu dois comprendre ce que c'est que d'avoir un parent comme démon!

-Je t'arrête de suite! J'aimais beaucoup ma mère et c'est pas pour la tuer que je suis devenu exorciste! Alors me compare pas à toi!"

Elle l'avait dit avec tellement de colère que pour faire lâcher Rin, Raise lui donna une claque. Rin surpris lâcha prise, Raise s'éloigna de quelque pas, mais par pur réflexe Rin se jetta sur Raize et l'immobilisa à terre.

"Ça va pas de me frapper comme ça!

-Tu l'as chercher! Maintenant dégage!"

Raise se débattait furieusement, Rin avait du mal à la maintenir au sol, et en voulant l'immobiliser il déchira la veste de Raise, laissant apparaître son flanc droit.

"DÉGAGE!"

Raise se libéra de Rin est porta sa main sur son flanc, mais Rin avait eu le temps d'apercevoir une sorte de tatouage à cette endroits là. Raise s'éloigna un peu et sembler toute paniquer, Rin s'approcha pour s'excuser, mais elle le repoussa de sa main libre. Rin aperçut les yeux de Raise gorgé de larme, elle se leva précipitamment et disparu dans la forêt, Rin resta un instant figé. Plus tard il retrouva dans les bois Shiemi qui avait bien avançait dans son travail, et tout deux se mirent à la recherche d'autre démon, mais pas longtemps puisque le temps imparti était bientôt écouler. Et c'est en courant, que Shiemi et Rin rejoignirent le campement, de peur de dépasser la limite, au camp il y avait déjà tout le monde de présent, Yukio ramassa les listes des élèves et les congédia.

"Yukio?

-Quoi ni-san?

-Tu sais quelque chose à propos de cette 'Raise'?

-Pourquoi tu me demande ça?"

Rin expliqua toute ça mésaventure dans les bois avec Raise, et une fois son récit terminer Yukio afficha un air grave.

"Je comprends très bien sa réaction, même si je ne connais pas vraiment son histoire.

-Déballe tout!

-Dans le dossier lui correspondant, il y est écrit qu'elle vivait avec sa famille avant, son père est un humain, sa mère une démone qui travailler pour le Vatican.

-Sérieux!

-Arrête de n'interrompre! Raise était déjà très doué pour son jeune âge, du fait qu'elle à hériter des connaissance de sa mère. Mais elle ne rentra sous les ordre du Vatican vers c'est 8 ans...

-Pourquoi?

-Ça mère c'est fait assassiner sous ses yeux alors qu'elle tentait de protégeait sa famille. Et le drôle de tatouage que tu as vu ce soir, c'est un sceau que la mère de Raise à créer avant de rendre son dernier souffle pour l'aider. Car ce jour là, elle avait malencontreusement libérer son pouvoir démoniaque, mais au lieu de le canaliser dans un objet, comme pour toi dans un sabre, elle a directement sceller sur sa fille. Ce tatouage représente le traumatisme que Raise à subit, elle a couper le lien avec son pére et c'est enfermer dans la voie d'exorciste.

-... On a des points tas de points commun... Mais elle est où?

-Je ne sais pas, depuis qu'elle est parti elle n'ai plus revenu.

-Ok, je reviens, je vais la ramener."

Yukio laissa partir en sachant pertinemment que de toute façon il n'aurait pas pu l'empêcher de s'en aller.

Sur le point le plus haut de la forêt, Raise était assise dans l'herbe fixant l'horizon, son corps trembler de temps en temps, et sa main ce resserrer de plus en plus sur ça marque. Tout n'était que silence est souffrance, soudain un bruit de pas retenti, Raise engouffra sa tête dans ces genoux, quelque chose s'approcha et s'installa à ces cotés, après un long moments de silence, elle murmura.

"Comment m'as tu retrouver?

-...Moi quand j'ai besoin d'être seul je me met sur le toit du dortoir, c'est le coin le plus haut... Alors j'ai chercher le coin le plus élevé de cette forêt et voilà.

-... Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu es venu?

-Yukio m'a tout raconter à ton sujet."

Sur ces mots Raise se remit à trembler, Rin s'en aperçut, et posa sa main sur son épaule.

"Tu sais, je sais ce que tu ressens mon père c'est sacrifié pour me sauver de Satan... Donc tu vois on est pas si différent."

Raise releva la tête est dévisagea Rin pendant quelque seconde, avant de s'écrouler en larme sur Rin, qui enlaça Raise pour la rassurer.

"Ça fait si mal!

-Oui je sais."

Sur ces mots Rin ressera son étreinte, c'est vrai que sa fait mal d'y repenser. Raise releva la tête et essuya ses larmes, s'éloignent un peu de Rin, se tenant toujours les cotes. Rin regarda de plus près le tatouage.

"Ça marche comment ton truc?

-Comme un cercle pour invoquer un familier.

-Euh...

-Tu sais pas comment ça marche? Bon je vais te montrer c'est mieux que de long explication."

Raise se mordit un doigt et le fit saigner, elle l'appliqua ensuite sur son sceau. Après quelque seconde de drôle de marque commençait à apparaître sur son visage, ses dents s'allongèrent, ainsi que ces oreilles, et de petite corne lui poussèrent des deux côtés du crâne.

"Incroyable!

-Peu être, mais vachement dangereux, car ce sceau et malheureusement incomplet, plus je reste sous ma forme démoniaque et plus il met difficile de retourner à ma forme humaine...

-... Alors compte sur moi pour te soutenir dans les combats.

-C'est sympa, mais je crois que ne m'arrive pas encore à la cheville."

Rin râla un instant, en essayant de lui prouver qu'il était bien plus fort qu'il n'en avait l'air. Raise commença à rigoler, accompagner de Rin, leur fou rire aurait put durée longtemps si un bruit d'explosion n'avait pas retenti.

"C'est quoi?

-Aucune idée, mais ça doit venir du camp.

-Merde!

-Vient on va aller voir!"


	4. Campement rime avec emmerdement

Blue Exorcist de Kazue Kato

Et voici un nouveau chapitre! Je suis généreusement aujourd'hui, ce chapitre aurait du être poster plus tard, mais j'ai réussi à le finir! Laisser des commentaires.^^

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Kazue Kato.

* * *

><p><em>Mhh... Ah oui cette nuit... le camp c'était fait attaquer, heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de dégât. Et dire que c'est à cause des évènement qui y sont liées, que je me suis retrouver dans cette classe... Brr! Ça me fait froid dans le dos rien que dit repenser, mais finalement... c'était pas si mal que ça...<em>

Rin et Raise couraient à vive allure dans les bois en direction de leur campement, une fumée épaisse emplissait le ciel et quand ils arrivèrent enfin au camp, ils n'en crurent pas leur yeux. La barrière avait été briser, le feu prenait un peu partout dans le campement, et des bruits de coups de feu retentissaient inlassablement. Guider par le bruit les deux exorcistes retrouvèrent le reste de leur groupe, occuper à combattre un un imposant démon.

"Yukio! Qu'es ce qui ce passe?

-Ni-san? Un démon à réussit à passer la barrière et à attaquer le campement! Tu ferais mieux de rester un arrière!

-Quoi?"

Yukio pointa son regard vers le Kurikara, Rin comprit alors on en voulait venir son frère, si il dégainait son sabre alors que les autres de sa classe son présent, il risquerait de dévoiler son secret. Rin serra rageusement son poing, il ne pouvait rien faire, Raise à côté trembler de tout ces membres.

"Fait chier!"

Raise regarda attentivement le démon qui leur fessait face, puis son regard porta son attention sur les élèves qui se tenait derrière Yukio, eux aussi sembler bouillir intérieurement à cause de leur incapacité à aider leur professeur. Mais soudain le démon cessa de s'intéresser à Yukio et reporta son attention sur les deux exorcistes qui venait d'arriver.

"Rin recule. Je m'occupe de celui là..."

Rin fixa Raise surpris, celle-ci affichait un regard dure, la rendant encore plus effrayante que son regard rouge. Elle leva sa main laissant apparaître son tatouage, et le pointa vers le démon.

"Ecoute toi là bas! Je t'ordonne de partir sur le champs si tu ne veux pas avoir affaire à moi!"

Le démon la regarda un instant, et rigola d'un ton horrible. Raise souffla, et regarda une dernière fois le démon avant d'ajouter :

"Pourquoi faut-il que ça se passe comme ça...Que le sang deviennent fer, et qu'elle m'obéissent pour renaître... "

Rin l'observa un instant, quand celle-ci releva la tête, une épée apparu dans sa main, et aussitôt elle chargea. Yukio la couvrait du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais cela était assez compliquer, du fait de la rapidité des deux opposants. Le démon parait chaque coup de Raise, et réussit à la blesser au flanc, quand Rin aperçut ça son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il prit un caillou et le lança de toute ces forces sur le démon. Celui-ci remarqua alors Rin et commença à le charger comme un taureau, Raise se releva et aperçut du sang s'échapper de son flanc, elle chercha ou était le démon est quand elle vit qu'il s'en prenait à Rin, elle se releva avec plus de hargneux.

"C'EST MOI TON ENNEMI! SI TU TE T'ATTAQUE A QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE QUE MOI, JE TE PROMETS DE TE FAIRE REGRETTER TA PITOYABLE EXISTENCE!"

Le démon s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il entendit se hurlement, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner complètement, qu'il se fit poignarder par l'épée que Raise avait lancer, le démon se désagrégea et disparu comme un mauvais rêve. Raise tenait son flanc du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais le sang continuait de couler abondamment, Rin accouru vers elle, et vit sa blessure, Yukio arriva à son tour et essaya d'examiner la blessure mais Raise se laissa pas faire.

"Ne touche pas... le démon était couvert de poison... c'est peu être contagieux...

-C'est justement pour ça qu'il faut que je regarde! Alors laisse toi faire. répliqua Yukio.

-N...non...Non ne touche pas..."

Mais elle perdit connaissance, au moment où Yukio avait réussit à dégager le bras de Raise. Rin lui rattrapa la tête avant qu'elle ne percute le sol, et lança un regard meurtrier à son frère, l'air de dire : "Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait!". Yukio l'ignora royalement et lui expliqua en s'occupant d'examiner la blessure que Raise avait la phobie du sang, il appela ensuite Shiemi pour qu'elle puisse lui procurait des plantes anti-poison grâce à son familier. Après que les soins fut effectuer, Yukio releva la tête vers son frère.

"J'ai une mission pour toi ni-san.

-Laquelle?

-Veuille sur elle jusqu'à son réveil... Et attention elle est très irritable quand elle se réveille.

-Sans blague."

Sur ces mots Yukio se leva et aida les autres apprenti exorciste à mettre le camp en ordre, Rin s'installa et guetta le réveil de Raise, son teint était si pâle, plus blanc que de la neige. Raise commençait à murmurer des choses dans on sommeil, Rin, curieux se pencha pour mieux entendre, et crut entendre "...du sang..."; mais Rin n'eut pas le temps d'entendre le reste qu'il se prit un coup de poing dans la figure. Raise venait de se réveiller et une aura meurtrière émanait d'elle, voilà ce que voulez dire Yukio par "très irritable", Raise dévisagea Rin un instant puis les traits de son visage s'adoucit.

"... Rin? Oh pardon! Je t'ai pas fait trop mal?

-J'ai connu pire.

-... Désolé... Mais que c'est-il passait?

-T'es tombé dans les pommes, et ça fait 20 minutes que tu roupilles.

-Si longtemps... brrr! Qu'il fait froid.

-Normal le feu à était éteint. Mais il fait pas si froid que ça.

-Je me les gèles...

-Tu es frileuse?

-... Ouais, je supporte pas le froid... Mais qu'es ce que tu fais?

-Ça se voit pas, je te passe ma veste. T'auras moins froid.

-Euh, merci. Mais c'est toi qui va avoir froid.

-Alors là aucun soucis."

Rin et Raise observait les autres entrain de monter les tentes, soudain Shima s'aperçut du réveille de Raise et une vrai cohue entoura les deux exorcistes, Raise se sentit très mal à l'aise, tandis que Rin rigolait. Raise fit ainsi plus ample connaissance avec les autres et se retrouva à papoter de plante avec Shiemi, c'était là première fois depuis longtemps, qu'elle n'avait pas été entourer pas tant de personne. Yukio s'approcha de son frère, et lui demanda d'un air moqueur : "Alors toujours vivant?"

"La ferme binoclard! T'aurais pu mieux me prévenir quand même!

-Je pensais que tu préférais le découvrir par toi même, ni-san.

-Ouais c'est ça! Fait pas le petit frangin gentil, ça me tape sur le système.

-Tu veux que je te mettes de la glace parce que là, ta joue est très enfler.

-T'es pas ma mère!"

Pendant ce temps Raise continuait de discuter avec Shiemi jusqu'à que celle-ci ne lui demande.

"Dis-tu veux bien devenir mon amie?

-Euh... Oui bien sur, ça me ferais plaisir.

-Vraiment?

-Oui!"

Les deux filles se mirent à sourire, Rin taquiner son frère en lui disant de regarder, mais Yukio ignora tout, jusqu'à un moment qui lui sembler intéressant.

"Puisqu'on est amie, tu viendra encore avec nous?

-Euh... Je sais pas...

-En faite elle à peur de trop vite progresser et de se retrouver exorciste, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne va pas en cours. ajouta Yukio.

-Yukio! Pourquoi tu l'a dis?

-Mais pourquoi tu as peur d'être exorciste? demanda Shima.

-... Si je deviens exorciste, je devrais devenir professeure et ça je veux pas.

-Elle se voit mal être appeler 'Mademoiselle' par des gens de son âge. répliqua Yukio, qui s'amusait beaucoup de voir Raise toute rouge.

-Moi si j'étais à ta place je deviendrai rapidement exorciste pour atteindre mon objectif. expliqua Ryuji.

-Moi se serait pour arrêter les cours. ajouta Rin.

-Il faut pas que t'écoute ce crétin.

-C'est qui le crétin, le 'créteux'!

-Toi espèce de débile!"

Une bagarre éclata entre Ryuji et Rin, Raise les regarda se battre et demanda à Konekomaru si ça arriver souvent ces querelles, auquel il répondit par un signe de tête. Elle éclata de rire, les deux garçon arrêtèrent de se battre cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il y avait de marrant, Raise se calma et déclara.

"Et bien ça promet! C'est toujours mieux d'avoir de l'animation que d'être seule. Donc je vais demander à Méphisto si il peut me transférer dans votre classe.

-Sans déc'! demanda Rin les yeux remplit d'étoile.

-Ouais! Comme ça je pourrais observer Yukio dans son rôle de professeur, pour prendre en note pour quand ça se sera mon tour.

-C'est une bonne idée. Si tu t'ennuies pas trop en cours.

-On verra on y est pas encore."

Tout le monde rigola de bon coeur, le reste de la soirée se passa autour du feu à griller des marshmallow, Rin eu l'amusante idée de s'enfourner le plus de guimauve possible dans ça bouche, bien sur il failli s'étouffer cet espèce de débile, mais au moins ça avait été amusent. Devant le feu Raise essayait de se réchauffer un peu, car même avec la veste de Rin sur le dos elle avait froid, plus elle regardait le feu plus, elle avait mal à la tête.

"Ça ne vas pas? demanda Konekomaru.

-Mhh. Je suis crever. Je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

-Ok bonne nuit. ajouta Ryuji."

Raise se dirigea vers une des tentes, et alluma la lampe, elle souleva la veste et regarda son tatouage, fessant une grimace au passage.

"Grr. J'ai trop forcé, s'aurait pu être pire."

Soudain en vertige la prit et s'allongea aussitôt, scrutant la toile de la tente, ses paupières commençait à être lourde, et se fermèrent finalement. Le lendemain matin tout le monde était réveillée, Raise buvait un coup avec Shiemi, quand Yukio arriva et ce mit à compter les élèves, son regard ce durcit il manquait Rin.

"Je reviens je vais réveiller le 'retardataire'!

-Attends Yukio! Si tu veux je m'en occupe.

-Merci ça m'arrangerait."

Raise se leva et se dirigea vers les tentes, suivant les ronflements, et réussi à trouver la tente de Rin. Raise tapa le toit de la tente pour le réveiller, mais aucune réaction, elle souffla, puis entre pris d'ouvrir la tente, elle y trouva Rin dormant comme un loir. Elle s'approche un peu plus de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule est le secoua doucement pour le réveiller, mais rien à faire, Raise insista un peu, mais toujours rien, elle le regarda gigotait un instant, puis elle décida de passer au chose sérieuse. Raise posa sa tête contre le front de Rin, et ces yeux rouges se voilèrent un instant, elle resta comme ça quelque minute puis elle se releva et fixa Rin avec amusement, puis elle commença à compter : 3...2...1...

"Ouah! Je me suis pas réveiller! Je vais être en retard en cours, Yukio va me tuer!

-Calme-toi, tu es au campement.

-Ah oui j'avais oublier! Tout ça à cause de ce cauchemar débile!

-Oh faite! Tiens ta veste, j'avais oublier de te la rendre.

-Ah merci. Ça va mieux ta blessure?

-Aussi bien que toi, si tu lèves pas rapidement car Yukio fait l'appel.

-Merde! Vient on y va, ou on va se faire allumer!

-Toi tu vas, te faire allumer pas moi."

Rin me pris par le bras et m'entraîna à l'extérieur, où Yukio fessait l'appel et fixa Rin d'un regard meurtrier, il expliqua que la mission était un succès que nous rentrions tous à l'académie.

_Et c'est là aussi, que se bizu de Méphisto avait eu son idée bizarre! Franchement je le retiens lui et ces plans foireux! Ah croire qu'il avait tout planifier... _


	5. Idée de génie, clé d'ennui

Blue Exorcist de Kazue Kato

Voici donc la suite de cette histoire, très heureuse (non je plaisante)! Les moments en italiques se sont les pensés de Raise, qui revit ses souvenirs.

Bonne lecture et je compte sur vous pour me donner vos avis. (positif ou négatif)

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Kazue Kato.

* * *

><p><em>Ceci avait était la fin de mes missions ennuyeuse, j'en ai fait des tas d'autre mais avec mes camarades et amis... Et c'est à cause de ça que j'en suis là maintenant...<em>

Une fois là mission terminer on rentra tous à l'académie, bien sur j'avais du me rendre dans le bureau de Méphisto... J'ai pas envie dit aller, pas que j'aime pas le directeur, mais quand je vais dans son bureau sa me rappelle de mauvais souvenir. C'est donc armée d'un certain courage que je me suis diriger vers son bureau, je toqua à la porte, et soudain celle-ci s'ouvrit par enchantement, Méphisto était assis à son bureau et me regarder avec un étrange sourire.

"Que me vaut ta visite ma petite Raise?

-Pouvez-vous arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, je n'ai plus 8 ans.

-C'est comme tu veux. Alors pourquoi es-tu venu, c'est rare de te voir par ici?

-Je suis venu... pour demander un transfert dans la classe des Apprentis.

-... Hahahaha!

-Je ne vois pas ce qui a de drôle!

-Tu as changer, tu t'es en fin décider à devenir exorciste c'est bien!

-Non, je ne veux pas encore l'être, je veux juste aller en cours avec les autres élèves.

-... Tu es compliqué... Comme ta mère en faite.

-...

-J'ai toucher la corde sensible n'es ce pas? Mais revenons à tout cas, se serait compliquer de te faire rentrer dans une classe avec ton 'niveau', mais j'ai une idée! Donc ne t'inquiète pas.

-... Merci.

-Oh faites! Je fais quoi de ce tas de lettres, elles sont arriver ce matin!

-... Jeter les.

-Quelle vilaine fille. Ne pas répondre au lettre de ton père, c'est triste.

-... C'est pas de ma faute si il ne comprends rien. Sur ce, au revoir."

Raise sorti alors du bureau de Méphisto en claquant un peu la porte, Méphisto explosa de rire, elle avait un sacré tempérament l'enfant de sa soeur Paimon.

_Ça__ vous embouche un coin! Et oui ma mère et Méphisto son frère et soeur, surprise! Bof, pas pour moi puisqu'on ne se voit pas très souvent, comme avec mon père. Et oui je suis un peu en froid avec lui. Il faut avouait que après la mort de ma mère, j'ai couper les ponts avec lui et je suis rentrer sous les ordres du Vatican sans son avis. Mais il y a truc que j'ai jamais su, et que je saurai jamais maintenant : C'est comment mon père fait pour m'envoyer autant de lettre, alors qu'il n'est pas censé savoir où je suis? Bref je m'écart , revenons au souvenir de cette journée._

Raise s'éloigna du bureau du directeur, et parti rejoindre 'sa salle', elle enleva sa veste pour pouvoir s'entraîner, mais quand elle vit le bandage, Raise pesta.

"Pas entrainement pour aujourd'hui on dirait."

Raise se frotta le crâne, que pourrait-elle faire pour s'occuper... une idée?... Ballade dans l'académie! Mais on allait la voir... et si elle allait attendre au dortoir des jumeaux et comme excuse : Des détails sur le déroulement des cours. Pas bête! Raise se dirigea vers une porte et sorti un trousseau de clé, elle se mit en quête d'une clé en particulier et quand elle la trouva, elle ouvrit la porte.

Rin et Yukio était sur le chemin du retour, après une dure journée de cour, Rin avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser, arrivait devants la porte, Yukio l'ouvrit avec sa clé. Et quelque fut pas leur surprise quand il découvrit, Raise et Ucoback dans la cantine entrain de discuter.

"Mais qu'es que tu fiches ici! demanda Rin aussitôt.

-Je suis venu pour...

-Tu pouvais pas t'entrainer, et tu t'ennuies. Avoue.

-... Grr t'as tout deviner Yukio c'est pas marrant.

-Et pourquoi tu es venu dans notre dortoir?

-C'est simple Rin. Maintenant que tu connais mon secret, je veux être sur que tu diras rien.

-Alors t'as pas de soucis à te faire.

-Ah et j'ai oublier! Désolé d'avoir lu dans tes rêves pour te réveillais au campement.

-Quoi? Comment t'as fait ça?

-Raise est capable de lire les esprits des gens en les regardants, et de manipuler les rêves...

-Mais c'est pas ma spécialité, donc d'habitude je m'abstiens de le faire.

-Et les exorcistes peuvent faire ça?

-Non, c'est comme tes flammes, c'est un pouvoir unique... Moi mon pouvoir pourrait se résumer par 'Savoir', c'est pratique mais épuisants.

-Mais ça à l'air pratique pour les contrôles!"

Yukio et Raise regardèrent l'air idiots qu'affichait Rin, et d'un commun accord ils décidèrent d'oublier ce qu'il venait de dire. Raise demanda comment ça se passer les cours avec les autres exorcistes, Rin répondit : "Ça va, il y a une bonne ambiance.", Yukio lui ajouta : "C'est pénible quand les gens faut le chahut et n'écoute pas.", Raise les regarda avec de gros yeux, ça ne l'aider pas! Soudain un bruit de portable retendit, Yukio porta aussitôt ça main sur son portable et regarda son message.

"Je vais devoir partir pour une réunion, Raise tu peux surveiller Rin?

-Euh, bien sur.

-J'ai pas besoin d'être surveillé!"

Yukio parti, laissant seule Raise et Rin, en plein milieu de la cantine abandonner. Rin conduit Raise jusqu'à sa chambre, la jeune fille ne protesta pas, et une fois arriver elle ne put que remarquer le désordre.

"Houlà! J'ai oublier de ranger! Fait pas attention au désordre, je vais m'en occuper.

-Je vais t'aider comme ça se sera plus rapide.

-Si tu veux."

Rin était visiblement gêner et Raise le remarqua grâce à ces joues légèrement cramoisis, et rigola discrètement et se mis à ranger les livres qui traîner, Rin lui s'occuper des couvertures et autres truc traînant par terre. Et après quelque minute de rangement la chambre était à peu près ranger, Rin prit un livre et commença à étudier, Raise regarda par dessus son épaule, c'est trop facile, si c'était ça les devoirs que donnait les professeurs s'allait être du gâteau.

"Rhaa! Je comprends rien!

-Mais c'est simple pourtant regarde."

Raise entreprit d'expliquer la leçon Rin, se qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Mais après quelque exemple et explication, il comprit enfin.

"Pfiou! Merci!

-De rien.

-C'est mieux les missions quand même!

-C'est pas la même chose surtout.

-Et Raise?

-Quoi?

-Ça te dirais qu'une fois on fasse un combat ensemble. Quand tu seras rétablis bien sur!

-Ouais! Ça va être amusant! Si je t'explose pas trop vite.

-T'inquiète je sais me battre!

-On verra bien!

-En attendant prend ça!"

Rin attaqua Raise avec un oreiller qui traîné, (il l'avait oublier) Raise essaya de lui retirer des mains, mais Rin ne se laissa pas faire, et vu qu'ils étaient sur une 'chaise', ils perdirent vite l'équilibre, et tombèrent dans un vacarme assourdissent. Quand Rin ouvra les yeux il était nez à nez avec Raise, et pour cause en tombant Raise c'était retrouver par terre et Rin était au dessus d'elle. Aussi embarrasser l'un que l'autre, aucun des deux n'osèrent bouger, Raise fixa les yeux de Rin qui était intensément bleu, la couleur du ciel... la couleur qu'elle préférait. Soudain la porte se mit à grincé, et les deux exorcistes tournèrent la tête au même moment pour apercevoir Yukio qu'il avait légèrement choquer, celui-ci referma doucement la porte. Rin se leva d'un bond et essaya de rattraper Yukio pour lui expliquer ce qui c'était passer, Raise resta dans la chambre trop choquer par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

_Trop drôle la tête de Yukio quand même! Rin avait du lui expliquer une bonne douzaine de fois, pour pas qu'il se fasse des films. La honte quand même, et après Yukio me regarder bizarrement pendant mes premières semaines de cours, Méphisto avait trouver comme solution, pour que je participe en cours, de me faire 'Apprenti Professeur' ou comme il préfère le dire 'de stagiaire très avancée'. Mais bon l'apprentissage ne portera jamais ces fruits puisque je devais passer l'examen le mois prochain, et vu ma condition, ça m'étonnerai que j'y vais._

Les cours avec les autres exorcistes était plutôt sympa, surtout le jour où Shima eu la brillante idée d'organiser un bal, comme les bals de fin d'année, mais la c'est pas la fin de l'année. Et on décida de décider de tirer au sort celui qui iraient demander l'autorisation au dirlo', c'est Izumo qui tira un papier, et ça tomba sur ce 'cher Rin'. Celui-ci n'eut pas le choix, fasse à la pression de la classe et dut alors de rendre dans le bureau de Méphisto. Sur le chemin il rencontra Raise, qui lui proposa de l'accompagner faire ça demande, et c'est avec une joie non dissimuler qui l'accepta, et c'est ensemble qui allèrent au bureau de Méphisto. Celui-ci était à son bureau, et fut étonner de voir Raise et Rin arrivaient ensemble, Raise le stoppa vite fait avant qu'il se fasse des idées, Rin put alors faire ça demande.

"Je refuse.

-Pourquoi?

-Ça coûte cher d'organiser ce genre de chose.

-Pas plus cher que la cantine pour bourgeois!

-Euh M. Méphisto?

-Oui très cher nièce?

-Quoi Méphisto c'est ton oncle?"

Raise lança un regard assassin envers Méphisto, il l'avait fait exprès, l'ordure! Raise expliqua rapidement la situation à Rin qui n'en croyait pas ces oreilles, et après un certain temps de réflexion Rin crut intelligent, de faire du chantage à Méphisto sur cette histoire. Peine perdue Méphisto est dure en affaire, mais finalement il eut une idée, au combien réjouissance, il décida d'envoyer les élèves participaient au bal organiser par le village à côté, comme ça tout le monde est content, et Méphisto n'a pas à dépenser le moindre sous.

"Eh! Me prenait pas pour un idiot! Comment on va si rendre?

-... Raise tu penses pouvoir le faire avec une des clés qui ne te sers plus?

-Je vais essayais on verra bien.

-Hein?

-Viens-je vais te montrer! Au revoir!"

Raise entraîna Rin à l'extérieur du bureau et lui demanda d'aller dans son dortoir, se serait plus 'facile', Rin l'amena sans protester pour voir ce qu'il allait ce passer. Dans le dortoir, sur le toit du batiment, Raise dessinait un drôle de cercle sous le regard intriguer de Rin, quand elle eut fini elle alla le voir.

"Rin j'ai une faveur à te demandais.

-Ah bon, laquelle?

-Si jamais je perds le contrôle... tue moi.

-Bien sur... TU PENSAIS VRAIMENT QUE J'ALLAIS DIRE ÇA! DIT PAS DE CONNERIE TU PERDRAS PAS LE CONTRÔLE! ALORS ME DEMANDE PLUS DE TRUC PAREILLE!

-... Je t'ai fâcher?

-... J'aime pas les gens qui dit des truc comme ça c'est tout!

-Désolé, mais j'ai dit la même chose à tout le monde, car vu que ce sceau est imcomplé, je risque d'attaquer des gens. Et je veux pas que sa arrive.

-Ça n'arriveras pas, alors ne t'inquiètes pas! Montre moi plutôt ce que tu comptes faire!

-Okk!"

Raise se mit dans le cercle est souleva son T-shirt jusqu'à la hauteur de son sceau, elle se mordit le doigt et mit quelque goutte de sang sur son tatouage et sur le cercle à ses pieds. Les écritures se soulevèrent et l'iris des yeux de Raise s'étira, ses tresses bâtait furieusement l'air, Raise serra la clef contre elle, et les différents symboles et écritures se blottit contre elle, une lueur rouge s'en échappa, il eut un grand flash puis plus rien. Rin se frotta les yeux pour mieux voir et aperçut Raise au milieu du cercle vide avec un faible sourire.

"...J'ai réussi..."

_Ah oui je m'en rappelle, la première fois où j'avais réussi à contrôler le pouvoir de modifier la destination des clées. J'étais trop fière de moi, et après je suis devenu une vrai spécialiste dans ce domaine._


	6. Le siège

Blue Exorcist de Kazue Kato

Bonjour à tous, me revoilà! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose n'hésite pas à le dire.

PS : Les moments en italiques se sont les pensés de Raise, qui revit ses souvenirs.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Kazue Kato.

* * *

><p>Quand Raise ré-ouvrit les yeux, elle ne distinguait pas grand chose au début, mais petit à petit elle put distinguer qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre mais pas n'importe laquelle, celle des jumeaux. Raise se redressa et aperçut Rin assis sur une chaise entrain guetter son réveille, avec quelque précaution de peur de se prendre un nouveau coup de poing.<p>

"Pourquoi je suis dans ta chambre?

-T'es encore tomber dans les pommes. C'est une habitude où quoi?

-... Pas vraiment. Et là clé?

-Elle est là.

-Alors j'ai réussi.

-Dit-moi, c'est qui Paimon?

-Comment tu connais ce nom?

-Je sais pas vraiment! Quand je t'ais soulever j'ai eu comme un flash, et voilà.

-Et merde!"

Raise releva son T-Shirt et regarda ausitôt son tatouage, et souffla de soulagement.

"J'ai eu peur qu'il se soit désagréger, mais non il a juste un peu faibli. C'est à cause de ça que tu as eu un flash.

-Ah bon.

-Dit-moi t'as vu quoi dans ce flash?

-... C'était bizarre il y avait une pièce, un miroir et au lieu que ce soit mon reflet, c'était celle d'une femme, aux cheveux coiffer en chignon avec plein de pique, couleur bleu vert, elle avait des yeux plus rouges que les tiens. Une vraie bombe, elle portait un bracelet avec écrit 'Paimon' dessus.

-Ce que tu as vu c'était un souvenir de ma mère, et aussi ma mère en personne.

-Ta mère! Euh elle était plutôt jolie...

-Oui, elle était très étrange aussi, mais elle était géniale... Bon viens on va tester la clé.

-Attends je vais t'aider!

-C'est bon ça va mieux maintenant, je peux marcher."

Raise se leva, et avec une démarche peu équilibrer, elle mit la clé dans la porte, et l'ouvrit. Rin regarda à travers la porte et confirma que c'était la bonne ville, tout deux se regardèrent avec complicité, ils avaient réussi! Ils coururent annoncer la bonne nouvelle au autres, le balle était dans 3 jours, juste 3 jours pour se préparait, la pauvre Shiemi ne savait pas quoi se mettre, Raise lui proposa de lui donnait une de ces robes, Rin se demandait à quoi Shiemi ressembleraient puisque qu'elle ne met que l'uniforme scolaire, ou ces éternelles kimono. Shima ce mit à réfléchir si il y allait avoir des belles jeunes fille au balle, Ryuji préféra l'ignorai et se mit à discuter avec Konekomaru au sujet du 'costard'. Tout le monde parlait, Raise en profita pour confier la clé à Yukio et de partir avec Shiemi pour qu'elle trouve une robe. Le lendemain Shiemi et Yukio parlaient du balle, pendant la pause.

"Raise avait de très jolie robe. J'en reviens pas qu'elle me l'a donnée!

-On verra de quoi tu auras l'air le jour du bal.

-Kyya!

-Elle ressemble à quoi ta robe?

- Elle est belle! Je te la montrerait pour le bal... Dommage que Raise ne vient pas.

-Elle ne vient pas? demanda Rin.

-Non, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'aimait pas se genre de chose.

-C'est pas vrai!

-Ni-san! Ou vas-tu?

-La convaincre de venir, t'en as de bonne!

-Et tu sais où elle habite pour ça?

-Euh... Non.

-Baka.

-Je veux bien vous y amenez!

-C'est sympa Shiemi."

Shiemi se mit à sourire, et à conduire les jumeaux à l'extérieur de l'académie, dans un bois, obscure et pas très accueillant. Au bout de quelque minute ils aperçurent un vieux manoir qui semblait être abandonner, Shiemi toqua à la porte, mais aucune réponse, Rin lui tourna la poignet et la porte s'ouvrit sur un hall. Ils entrèrent, la porte se referma derrière eux dans un claquement sinistre, Rin commença à regarder un peu partout, quand soudain qu'elle chose l'intriga, un démon en forme de lapin se tenait devants l'escalier.

"Attention, il y a démon!

-Je l'ai vu. Yukio sorti son pistolet.

-Non ne faites pas ça! C'est un ami à Raise.

-Un ami?"

Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent, Shiemi les promena donc dans tout le manoir à la recherche de Raise, et durant la ballade les trois exorcistes n'en crurent pas leur yeux, une vrai colonie de démon de tout genre vivait dans le manoir de Raise, et aucun d'eux ne semblaient hostile. Soudain ils pénétrèrent dans une drôle de pièce ancienne où trônait sur la table un album photo. Quand soudain un bruit de porte leur firent dresser les cheveux sur la tête, Raise était là dans une robe accompagner d'un petit pantalon bouffant, les cheveux lâche lui tombaient jusqu'au hanches.

"Vous auriez pu prévenir que vous viendriez, j'étais entrain de faire une sieste quand un démon et venu pour me réveiller.

-Désolé pour le dérangement. répondit Yukio.

-Pas grave.

-On est venu pour que tu viennes au bal!

-Hors de question.

-Pourquoi?

-J'ai pas envie.

-Je te ferais changer d'avis!

-Essaye un peu!"

Rin commençait à s'énerver, Yukio entraîna dehors Rin et Shiemi, s'excusant du dérangement encore une fois. Le lendemain, Rin ne se laissa pas abattre et se rendit une nouvelle fois chez Raise mais la porte était fermer, soudain la fenêtre s'ouvra et Raise afficha un air moqueur.

"J'ai hâte de voir comment tu vas me faire changer d'avis.

-Alors ouvre grand tes oreilles! Car je compte faire le siège devant chez toi! Jusqu'à que tu décide de venir!

-Et c'est tout? C'est décevant.

-Et je hurlerais toute la journée!

-Fais comme tu veux."

Raise ferma la fenêtre, Rin s'énerva et s'amusa à gueuler à réveiller un mort, pendant deux heures. pour s'économisé la voix il entreprit de jeter des cailloux contre la fenêtre, en fessant attention de pas la briser. Même la pluie, n'empêcher pas Rin de continuait son siège, ni même le vent froid, et de temps en temps il recommençait à hurler. A l'intérieur Raise se bouchait les oreilles, il est tenace le bougre.

_Comme les mauvaises herbes._

Elle en avait tellement marre de l'entendre que de temps en temps, elle ouvrait la fenêtre pour lui jeter des truc pour qu'il cela ferme, mais rien à faire Rin esquiver tout les objets et hurler de plus belle. Au bout de 3 ou 4 fois de se cirque, Raise en avait tellement marre de voir Rin se moquer d'elle, qu'elle mourrait d'envie de descendre lui botter le cul! Le soir Rin était encore dehors, Yukio avait essayer de le faire renoncer, mais Rin est une tête de mule c'est bien connu, il lui donna quand même une couverture et un parapluie pour tenir la nuit. Raise regarda la fenêtre, il fessait nuit et il pleuvait beaucoup, ça fessait maintenant 6 minutes qu'elle n'entendait pas Rin, avait-il abandonné où alors? Raise sorti en trompe de chez elle, sans parapluie, et chercha Rin dans les alentours, elle le trouva adossait à un arbre, à moitié tremper et endormi.

"Quel idiot!"

Raise se précipita au côté de Rin et le souleva pour le faire rentrer dans la maison, une fois à l'intérieur elle le déposa sur le canapé et parti chercher une couverture sèche, et des serviettes. Une fois son travail terminer elle regarda Rin dormir, il avait une bouille de bébé, Raise s'amusa à jouer avec les mèches rebelles de Rin, et murmura : "J'ai perdu on dirait..." Et sans s'en rendre compte elle s'endormi, assise sur le sol froid, entrain de surveiller de Rin...

Quand le soleil se leva, les premiers rayons du soleil réveillèrent Rin, celui-ci se sentait un peu perdu, il était dans le manoir de Raise est se demandait pourquoi. Soudain une drôle d'odeur lui parvient au narines, il suivit l'odeur jusqu'à tomber sur une pièce qui était censé être 'une cuisine', dedans Raise bataillait pour faire un déjeuner mangeable, mais la cuisine et elle ça fait deux. Quand elle se retourna elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Rin.

"Oups je t'ai réveiller?

-Pourquoi tu m'as fait rentré?

-J'avais pas envie que tu choppes la crève, c'est tout. Raise avait répondit ça, en essayant de dissimuler sa gène.

-Et là tu fais quoi?

-J'essaye de cuisiner, mais je suis nul pour ça.

-Laisse moi faire."

Rin se mit au fourneau et entreprit de faire le déjeuner, Raise était impressionner, Rin était vraiment doué en cuisine, une fois le déjeuner prêt Rin tendit une assiette à Raise.

"Tu vas quand même pas aller au balle le ventre vide.

-C'est bon n'en rajoute pas!"

Raise bouda un moment, mais ce résigna, elle avait vraiment perdu. Rin rentra à son dortoir, tout content d'avoir réussit à faire changer d'avis Raise, quand il le raconta à Yukio, qui n'y croyait pas, jusqu'à que son portable reçoit un message de Raise, disant qu'elle était trop gêner de sortir dans cette tenue, mais qu'elle viendrait quand même. A 16 heures tout le monde était réunit dans la salle, Rin admirait Shiemi dans sa nouvelle robe qui était de style 'lolita' avec de la dentelle et des rubans, les couleur varier allant du rose crème au rouge. D'un coup il regarda ça montre, il ne manquer plus que Raise, et si elle ne venait pas? Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, les garçons n'en croyait pas leur yeux, Raise avait la tête qui dépasser de la porte mais hésiter à rentrer, Shiemi se jeta sur elle, et la fit entrer dans la salle. Raise portait une robe à corset de tissue de couleur bleu gris, allant de son cou jusqu'au delà des hanches, continuer par une doublure de couleur bleu ciel descendent jusqu'à ces genoux, un noeud de couleur argentée se trouvait sur son côtés droit d'ou bandait deux pans de tissus. Ces cheveux était rassemblée dans un chignon qui laissée tombé en cascade ses cheveux bouclées, les deux mèches de devant encadré son visage, l'une était maintenu par une broche d'argent, complété par des fleur de lys. Raise s'amusait avec une de ces mèches, ses joues étaient toute rouges, Rin posa sa main sur l'épaule de Raise.

"Elle est très bien ta tenue, je vois pas se qui il y a de gênant.

-Tu peux pas comprendre... Et si on n'y aller!"

Yukio s'approche de la porte et y glissa la clé dans la serrure, après un 'claque' sonore, les exorcistes ouvrirent la porte et se retrouvèrent dans le village où ressonait déjà la musique, et c'est en courant qu'ils si rendirent.

_Quelle soirée quand même, je ne regrette pas d'y être aller. C'était géniale, à par cette 'rencontre désagréable', mais c'est grâce à ça que j'ai passer une des plus belle soirée de ma vie. Sous la lune argentée au bords de l'eau... _


	7. Bal Fatal

Blue Exorcist de Kazue Kato

Et voici un nouveau chapitre.^^

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Kazue Kato.

* * *

><p><em>Le bal... il se déroulait sur une terrasse, ou les pavés ressemblais à du cristal, les murs était ornée de mille et unes fleurs de toute les couleurs, l'orchestre jouait, les gens dansaient, les tissus sembler voler... en un mot merveilleux. Un mot, non pas un simple mot inscrit sur les pages d'un livre, un vrai sentiment, pur et inoubliable... Comme je regrette...<em>

On venait tout juste d'arriver à la terrasse de bal, il y avait déjà un monde fou, allant des bourgeois au gens simples qui discutaient avec tout le monde, on pouvait facilement y disparaître parmi tout se monde. Des dizaines de personnes dansaient, tourner en rond, fessant virevolter les robes, les sourires étaient graver sur chaque visage. Shiemi fut même inviter à danser, et même sans connaître un seul pas de danse, Shiemi s'amusait beaucoup, Shima avait réussit à trouver une cavalière, Ryuji n'avait pas besoin de chercher qu'il en trouva une, Yukio lui fuyait les multiples demande à danser, Rin le regardait courir avec beaucoup d'amusement. Raise c'était servi un verre est c'était reculer le plus loin de la musique, elle à toujours préférait observer, comme un peintre qui admire sa toile. Soudain il eut comme une tâche sur ce jolie tableaux, un espèce d'idiot ténébreux innommable c'était planter devant elle.

"Tu veux quoi Rin?

-Je suis juste venu te tenir compagnie.

-C'est sympas, mais j'ai pas besoin de compagnie. Va plutôt danser.

-Et toi pourquoi t'y vas pas?

-...

-Avoue! T'as la pétoche!

-Non c'est juste que j'aime pas danser!

-Ouais, c'est ça! Allez viens, ça va être marrant!

-Tu sais danser?

-Non, mais ça a pas l'air compliquer.

-J'ai peur d'un coup."

Rin entraîna Raise sur la piste de danse et après avoir bien regarder les autres, il se lanca, sa démarra déjà mal, Rin avait mis sa main un peu trop bas, Raise la remit un peu plus en haut, Raise du faire attention que Rin ne marche pas sur son pied, c'était désastreux, on entendait des "Attention!", des "Désoler!" et plein d'autre chose de se genre. A la fin de la dance, Rin eut peur que Raise le laissant un plant, mais non elle était rester le sourire au lèvre, mais entraîna quand même Rin dehors, pas prête de renouveler de suite cette expérience. Dehors l'air était frais, c'était mieux que l'intérieur, pour ce reposer, Rin s'excusa de nouveau, mais Raise lui fit comprendre qu'elle c'était beaucoup amuser. Les deux jeunes exorcistes regarder la lune dans le ciel, quand soudain ils entendirent du monde arriver, Raise se retourna par curiosité, et sa aller lui coûter cher. Un bourgeois accompagnait par un ami, étaient arriver, il détailla Raise sous toute les coutures, avant de s'exclamer.

"Mais je te connais, tu t'appelles Raise!

-Ça me fait plaisir que tu te rappelles de moi. répondit-elle avec ironie.

-Raise, tu le connais?

-Si on se connait, répliqua le bourgeois, bien sur qu'on se connait! On était un couple avant.

-Qu'es-ce-que tu me veux Richard?

-Je suis juste venu confirmer des rumeurs, des gens disaient que tu était ici, cela m'étonner vu ce qui c'est passer il y a quelques années.

-...

-Tu es vraiment idiote pour revenir, exactement au même bal, au même endroit... Que l'année où je t'ais humilier, publiquement, devant tout le monde.

-La ferme.

-C'était trop drôle quand même de te voir en larme ce jour là. Oh je vois que tu t'es trouver un autre type, va t-il jouer aussi longtemps que moi, car c'est vrai tu es une fille très divertissante. Richard l'avait prononcer de façon que sa dernière phrase agisse comme un poison.

-... T'es qu'une ordure.

-Hahaha! Va y raconte-moi encore une de tes histoires bizarres."

Richard s'amusait beaucoup, Rin regardait Raise avec beaucoup de peine, voilà pourquoi elle voulait pas venir. Elle était tomber amoureuse d'un 'mec' qui a abuser de ces sentiments et les avaient retourner contre elle, l'ordure, il l'avait trahit et fait souffrir. Rin n'en pouvait plus, et décocha une droite à Richard, qui se vautra par terre.

"Tu te crois malin peu être! Pauvre nul! Raise n'ai pas bizarre, c'est toi! Ça t'amuse de trahir les gens comme ça, espèce de pourri!" Rin attrapa Richard par le col est s'apprêtait à le frapper à nouveau, mais Raise attrapa le bras de Rin.

"Arrête! Tu n'es pas comme ça Rin! Tu es bien mieux que lui, alors ne t'abaisses pas à faire ça! S'il te plait."

Rin s'apaisa et lâcha Richard, qui aider par son ami se releva et menaça les deux exorcistes, Raise lui donna une baffe retentissante, qui le sonna sous le choc, son ami l'emporta effrayer.

"Ça fait du bien! s'exclama t-elle.

-Tu m'étonnes, moi je l'aurai pas laisser partir."

Les deux exorcistes se regardèrent et commencèrent à rire, mais ce fut de courte durer car ils entendirent des bruits de pas, venant vers eux, Rin et Raise sautèrent du balcon et s'enfuirent dans le jardin. Et après une longue course ils s'amusèrent de courir le long du lac, Rin glissa et fit une chute, se qui fit éclater de rire Raise, Rin pour se venger s'amuser à l'arroser, la jeune fille s'y mit à son tour, ils s'amusèrent comme ça longtemps, et en oublièrent même le temps qui passe. Raise s'allongea par terre et Rin fit de même.

"Finalement c'est pas une si mauvaise soirée. déclara Raise.

-Ouais. Pas mal, on recommencera?

-Si tu prends des cours de danse, c'est quand tu veux.

-Je dansais pas si mal que ça quand même!

-Oui, il y a pire."

Rin et Raise se turent un instant puis leur paupières se fermèrent lentement, en espèrant rêver encore de cette soirée.

_C'est vrai que la soirée c'était fini comme ça. N'empêche j'avais trop eu mal à la main un frappant l'autre abruti._

Yukio arriva près du lac et trouva son frère et Raise allongeai dans l'herbe, endormi. Derrière lui ils y avaient les autres exorcistes, Yukio s'approcha et prit son frère sur son dos, Shima lui prit pour son grand bonheur, Raise dans les bras. Yukio donna la clé à Ryuji qui se dirigea vers la porte de l'abri de jardin et l'ouvrit, tout le monde rentra à l'académie.

_Minute papillon! C'est quoi ce souvenir, je l'ai jamais vécu, puisque je dormais! Mais qu'es-ce-qui se passe, je revois aussi d'autre souvenir, c'est pas logique ils ne m'appartiennent pas, alors pourquoi je l'ai voit! Le paysage change encore, mais qu'es-ce qui se passe bordel!_

A l'académie sur le toit du dortoir, Rin et Raise combattait toujours, Raise avait levée le sceau et on pouvait voir ces attraits démoniaque. Pour une fois c'était Rin qui avait l'avantage, c'est rare, et au moment ou ils allaient de nouveau se charger, le portable sonna, le combat était annulé, Raise fit disparaître ses cornes et regarda Rin, lire son message.

"Raise! Il y a une réunion urgente au QG! Tu ouvres une portes?

-Bien sur! Allez on y va!"

Raise ouvrit la porte et suivit de Rin ils se rendirent en salle de cours, à l'intérieur Yukio semblait les attendre avec les autres apprentis exorcistes. Yukio avait un air grave et demanda à tout les élèves de s'asseoir.

"J'ai une importante annonce à faire! Depuis maintenant deux semaines, des hordes de démon attaquent différentes villes au hasard, tout les exorcistes et apprentis devront se joindre à l'enquête, pour arrêter cette tragédie!

-Des hordes de démon, mais dirigé par qui? demanda Ryuji.

-Nous l'ignorons, on a très peu d'indice à ce sujet. répondit Yukio.

-Sensei vous avez dit qu'ils attaquaient différentes villes, mais ont-elle un point commun? questionna Konekomaru.

-C'est justement là le problème, elles n'ont aucun point commun.

-Yukio, peux tu me donner une carte et la liste des villes attaquées, s'il te plaît.

-Tiens Raise."

Raise prit la carte et la liste des villes attaquées, puis elle les entoura une à une et montra la carte à la classe pour trouver si il y a un lien.

"Raise passe moi ton stylo. demanda Konekomaru.

-Le voilà.

-Alors t'as trouver quelque chose? interrogea Ryuji.

-Oui."

Konekomaru commença alors à relier les villes entre-elle, une spirale se forma alors sur la carte. Yukio regarda la carte plus attentivement, et après quelque calcul, il trouva quelque ville risquer de ce faire attaquer à présent.

"Je vais en parler au directeur.

-Laisse tomber, le temps qu'il se décide à bouger ce sera trop tard!répliqua Rin.

-Rin n'a pas tord, mais il faut quand même prévenir Méphisto. Yukio dit-moi de quel ville il s'agit j'ai peu être la clé. répondit Raise.

-Et tu comptes faire quoi? demanda Yukio.

-Je vais y aller en attendent les renforts! Alors c'est quoi la ville?

-...

-Passe-moi la carte."

Raise arracha la carte des mains de Yukio, et compris alors son silence, le regard de Raise se durcit, elle laissa tomber la carte par terre et ce précipita vers la porte. Yukio pris alors son pistolet et lui tira dessus, Raise tomba à terre, Rin s'énerva mais son frère lui expliqua que c'était un tranquillisant. Rin se calma un peu mais râla contre son jumeau.

"Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça?

-Pour éviter quel fasse une bétisse.

-Et pourquoi elle ferait ça?

-Car le prochain village... c'est celui dans laquelle elle a vécut."

Rin fixa son frère un instant, jusqu'à qu'un drôle de bruit capta son attention. Raise était assise par terre est tenté de se relever, elle chercha la balle que lui avait tiré Yukio et lui jeta à ces pieds, le fixant avec haine.

"Tu m'empêcheras d'y aller! Tire-moi dessus autant que tu veux, mais sache que tes joujoux ne fonctionnent pas sur moi! Alors écarte-toi, avant que je me fâche.

-Il en est hors de question que je te laisse y aller seule! répliqua Yukio, en s'énervant.

-On a qu'a tous y aller. Et on envoie un message à Méphisto pour le prévenir.

-Ni-san! C'est pas ça le problème!

-T'en mêle pas! J'y vais maintenant!" cria Raise.

Raise se releva et affronta du regard tout les personnes de la pièce qui aurait l'idée de l'empêcher de partir. Elle commença à se diriger vers la porte quand quelque chose lui attrapa l'épaule, Raise vit rouge et essaya de se défaire de l'étreinte, mais Rin ne lâcher pas, et lui prit la clé de la main. Raise essaya de lui reprendre, mais Rin ne se laissa pas faire, il poussa Raise qui se retrouva une nouvelle fois par terre.

"On y va tous! Pas de truc en solo, on t'accompagnes Raise! T'as pas le choix.

-... D'accord, mais on y va vite alors...

-Ouep."

Rin tendit ça main pour aider Raise a se relever, et tout les autres exorcistes s'approchèrent de la porte que Rin ouvra, Yukio envoya un message au directeur pour le prévenir de ce qui ce passer, puis il rejoigna ses élèves.

_...Le début de ce cercle vicieux où l'on va tomber, si j'avais su on y serait pas aller, et on aurait attendu tranquillement les escortes de Méphisto... Mais au moins il y a un point positif j'aurai vu mon père une dernière fois, et j'ai aussi découvert d'autre point sombre de ma famille... venant du côté de ma mère..._

_Mais il y a quelque chose qui me gêne quand même, d'ou viennent ces souvenirs? Et ce que c'est pour me monter les différent points de vues de cette mésaventure... Je sais pas... Et je m'en fiches complètement maintenant._


	8. Papa cata, église de folie

Blue Exorcist de Kazue Kato

Les moments en italiques se sont les pensés de Raise, qui revit ses souvenirs.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Kazue Kato.

* * *

><p>Les exorcistes traversèrent alors la porte, qui déboucha sur le marché de la ville, aucun démon dans les alentours, ce qui est censé être une bonne nouvelle. Mais Raise ne s'apaisa pas pour autant, elle guida les exorcistes à travers la ville à la recherche du moindre indice, mais au bout d'une heure de recherche il n'avait toujours rien trouver, c'est alors que Yukio demanda à Raise.<p>

"Et si on allait voir ton père? Il est peut être au courant de quelque chose.

-... Cet idiot. Alors la même pas en rêve!

-Je crois pas qu'on est le choix maintenant.

-Chhh! Je vois alors c'est par là qu'il habite."

Rin fixa Raise qui sembler être de plus en plus tendu, au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Le groupe arriva finalement devant une petite maison à deux étage, Raise s'approcha de la porte et toqua, des bruits de pas arrivèrent vers la porte. Et un homme mur, au cheveux plus foncé que Raise, attachée en arrière avec plein de mèches indomptable comme franche, ayant une cicatrice en forme de croix partant de sa joue à son cou, apparu à la porte, son air menaçant et ces yeux perçant empêchèrent les apprenti de bouger, même Yukio avait du mal à affronter se regard dorée de rapace. Soudain l'homme ce jeta sur sa proie, ou plus précisément sur Raise, en lui fessant un gros câlin.

"Tu m'as manqué mon petit mouton!"

_Petite explication : Petit mouton est le surnom que me donne mon père, à cause de mes cheveux qui boucle sans arrêt, ce qui les rends incoiffable , c'est pour ça que je me fait toujours deux tresses d'ailleurs! Mais ce surnom vient aussi à cause de mon signe astrologique qui est le 'Bélier'. Vous voyez le lien? Donc voilà l'humour bizarre de mon père._

Le père de Raise fit rentrer les exorcistes dans sa maison, Rin se moquait de Raise à cause de ce surnom débile, mais le père ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et fit un croche patte à Rin, qui s'étala lamentablement, le groupe arriva enfin à une table au quelle le père de Raise les invita à s'asseoir.

"Excuser pour tout à l'heure, mais j'ai cru que c'était quelqu'un d'autre! J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop effrayer!

-Ce n'est pas grave monsieur. répondit Yukio.

-Pas de monsieur ici, appelle moi Benkei, ou Ben se sera plus simple.

-Si vous voulez.

-Alors qu'elle bon vent t'amène Raise! Ton 'papa' te manques?

-Si tu arrêter de m'envoyer des tas de lettres, se serait mieux! Je suis revenu ici pour mon travail!

-Celui d'exorciste, tu n'aurais pas du.

-Je fais ce qui me semble juste. Je préfère faire quelque chose, eu lieu de me morfondre ici! Si ça ne tenait cas moi, j'aurais fais disparaître cette maison.

-Raise!

-Lâche-moi! Yukio explique lui la situation j'ai un truc à faire!"

Raise parti alors de la maison, laissant son père assis à la table sous le regard intriguer des exorcistes. Ben leur expliqua que Raise et lui ne discuter plus beaucoup, pour certaine raison. Yukio expliqua alors la raison de sa venu dans la ville, ainsi que le risque d'attaque par une horde de démon, celui-ci on lieu de s'inquiéter ce mit à rigoler.

"Je comprends mieux pour quoi elle est sur les nerfs! Qu'elle caractère de cochon.

-Il y a quoi à comprendre? demanda Rin.

-Raise se tient responsable de tout ce qui se passe ici. C'est pour ça qu'elle est pas tranquille, surtout que je suis dans les parages.

-Pourquoi?

-Mais si elle ne le montre pas, elle tient à ma sécurité. Pendant deux ans elle essayait de me faire déménager pour je sois en sécurité dans l'académie. Mais j'ai refuser, car je pouvais pas abandonner cette maison, depuis elle à coupé les ponts de peur de m'attirer des ennuis. Elle est très attentionné ma Raise.

-Alors c'est pour ça qu'elle c'est énerver?

-Ouais. Tu es long à la détente non?

-Non, c'est juste que... et merde."

Benkei rigola un moment à cause de l'imbécillité de Rin, plus le temps passer et plus l'absence de Raise devenait problématique, Yukio entreprit de joindre Raise grâce à son portable, mais Ben ce moqua de lu en disant :"Raise supporte pas les portables, elle ne répondra pas.". Rin lui en profitait pour explorer la maison, et entra finalement dans une petite pièce qui sembler être une chambre, la poussière était omniprésente, montrant que la pièce n'est plus utiliser. La curiosité de Rin s'arrêta sur un cadre, et l'essuya de sa manche pour voir la photo, dessus il y avait la femme qu'il avait vu dans un flash, comment s'appelle t-elle déjà... ah oui! Paimon! Sur c'est genou il y avait une petite fille au cheveux bouclés qui souriait.

"Tu sais que la curiosité est un vilain défaut."

Sous la surprise Rin lâcha le cadre et se retrouva nez à nez avec le père de Raise, celui-ci ramassa le cadre et le posa à l'endroit ou il devait être.

"Ceci est l'ancienne chambre de Raise, elle n'y plus jamais mis les pieds ici depuis l'accident.

-Le meurtre de sa mère?

-Comment tu sais ça?"

Rin expliqua alors ce qui savait de Raise, sa mère qui était une démone, son pouvoir démoniaque, ce qu'elle faisait à l'académie, et le père l'écouta le sourire au lèvre.

"Je vois, elle tant à beaucoup dit... C'est bien.

-Vous savez ou je peux la trouver?

-Hélas je n'en sais rien.

-Mais tu es son père portant!

-Le plus 'mauvais des pères', ça ne fait aucun doute, la petite Raise que j'ai connu à disparu depuis longtemps. Je suis incapable de la comprendre correctement à présent. Elle était si innocente à l'époque, mais elle à décider de prendre les armes sacrifiant ses rêves et sa joie, pourquoi? Pour la vengeance."

Rin prit Benkei par le col et le secoua comme un prunier, en lui disant que c'est pas comme ça qu'il aidera Raise, le père ce mit à réfléchir et prit un bout de papier où il y griffonna quelque chose avant de le donner à Rin.

"Je pense que ira là-bas. Mais si tu ne penses pas pouvoir l'aider ni va pas, plus d'un sans est mordu les doigts.

-Merci. Je reviens vite."

Rin sorti en trompe de la maison et regarda le papier que Benkei lui avait donné, il s'agissait d'une carte, Rin suivit alors toute les instructions et se retrouva devant une vielle église abandonner. Il poussa la porte qui émit alors un long gémissement, l'intérieur était en ruiner et ravager, Rin s'approcha un peu plus quand un vent froid se leva. Soudain au milieu de l'église, trois formes lumineuse apparurent, deux grandes et une petite au milieu, celle du milieu semblait tenir la mains des grandes, ces trois formes se dirigées dans l'allée de l'église. Rin s'approcha un plus de ces trucs lumineux, et put alors remarquer qu'ils ressemblaient à Raise et sa famille, les spectres avançaient toujours, comme ci rien n'exister à côté, le plus petite des formes se mit à parler.

**"Maman, que fais ton ici?**

**-Je voulais te montrer cette vieille église, elle est jolie n'es ce pas?**

**-Oui.**

**-Paimon, elle est trop jeune pour comprendre.**

**-Baka Papa! Je suis pas trop jeune!**

**-Si tu le dit.**

**-Maman c'est quoi ce qui à derrière la croix?**

**-Comment ça derrière la croix?**

**-Attention!"**

Une forme noire apparu et attaqua les trois autres formes, et blessa celle qui représenter le père de Raise, la forme qui représenter Paimon combattait l'autre forme, tandis que le plus petit des spectres, restait immobile trop choquer par ce qu'elle voyait. Le combat tourna alors à l'avantage de la forme noire, qui blessa et s'apprêta à lui donner le coup de grâce, mais la petite forme blanche, qui avait des cornes à présent, utilisa l'épée de la plus grande pour blesser le spectre noir qui s'échappa. La petite forme blanche se blotti contre la plus grande, pleurent à chaude larme.

**"Ne pleure pas chérie.**

**-Mais tu es blessé... Il y a du sang partout...**

**-Ce n'ai pas grâve, mais Raise tu as des cornes?**

**-Oui... pardon maman...**

**-Ce n'est pas grave, viens approche...**

**-...**

**-Ecoute Raise, tu vas devoir... continuait sans moi, il va falloir que tu sois forte...**

**-Non, maman! Ne me laisse pas seule!**

**-Prends soin de ton papa pour moi, ma petite Raise...**

**-Maman...**

**-Ça va être dure, mais fais toi toujours confiance, quelque soit tes choix...**

**-Je ne comprends pas...**

**-Pardonne moi Raise, mais c'est pour ton bien."**

La plus grande sera ça fille dans ces bras, le sang qui c'était écouler se rassembla et s'empara de la plus petite, puis tout disparu brutalement, laissant Rin perplexe. Soudain un bruit de pas se fit entendre, Raise apparu de derrière les décombres, sa chemise était déchirer au niveau de son tatouage qui avait pris une couleur rouge sang, Raise avança jusqu'à Rin, elle fixa le plafond.

"C'est ici que ma mère est morte... tu l'as vu n'est ce pas... comme plein d'autre qui l'on vu avant toi, et qui ont déclarer l'église hanté... alors qu'elle est juste marquait par le souvenir de cette journée... Dès que je viens près d'ici, il montre ce qui c'est passer ce jour là... Assez pénible n'est ce pas? Devoir affronter la mort de sa mère alors qu'elle est graver dans ma mémoire...

-Raise...

-Mais il n'y a pas que ça qui est douloureux. J'ai plus jamais osé regarder mon père depuis ce jour, quand je regarder les autres de mon âge je me sentais différente... Plus mature... Je me considérer plus comme une humaine... la vie était d'un ennuie, je sais tout sur le monde avant que je ne le voie. Les bagarres je les voient au ralentit. Cette vie ne m'offrait plus rien, je suis alors devenu exorciste, car je n'étais plus celle que j'étais à l'époque..."

Rin voulut s'approcher mais un vent glaciale l'empêcha, Raise avait le bras levait et sembler contrôler ce 'vent'.

"Éloigne-toi! Comme ci tu comprenais ce que je ressens, quand je me vois dans le miroir... quand je vois un démons rendre son dernier souffle, et que son sang reste incruster sur moi... Cette odeur affreuse... et que je vois ses humains jouer et rire! Inconscient et ignorant...

-Raise, tu fais ça pour les protéger, pour pas qu'ils souffrent, que personne ne ressente plus ce que tu as vécu. Je ne vois pas où est le mal, à part que tu te fais souffrir! Moi aussi je suis devenu exorciste pour protéger les gens qu'ils me sont chers, car je veux plus voir qui que ce soit mourir! Mais moi je fais en sorte de pas faire souffrir mon entourage! Comparer à toi!

-Je n'ai plus 'd'entourage'... Plus de sentiment 'humain'... Je suis morte ce jour là. Alors laisse tomber tes explications...

-Mais tu vas arrêter à la fin! Si tu ne comprends plus les émotions c'est parce que t'en a peur! T'es une pétocharde et puis c'est tout!"

Raise s'énerva et se jeta sur Rin, tout les deux roulèrent dans l'allée de l'ancienne église, Raise frappaient Rin autant qu'elle le pouvait, et celui-ci en fessait autant, et après deux bonne minute de bagarre ils s'arrêtèrent. Les deux combattants étaient assez amochée, Raise maintenait Rin au sol et son poing était encore en l'air, mais au lieu de l'abattre sur Rin, elle s'effondra en larme. Rin se redressa est ébouriffa les cheveux de Raise, celle-ci la regarda avec incompréhension.

"Il faudra que tu me dit quand c'est ton annif! Je t'acheterai un punching-ball pour te défouler!

-Et avec quel argent?

-Je saurais me débrouiller.

-... Pardon."

Raise enfouis ça tête sur le torse de Rin, il se laissa faire et repensa au sale caractère qui l'avait eu après la perte du vieux. Quand se genre de chose arrive on c'est jamais quoi faire, et tout va mal, jusqu'à que quelqu'un à le courage de vous affronter. Rin se releva et avec Raise, ils rentrèrent à la maison, ils furent accueulli avec de gros yeux, en effet ils étaient pas très présentable les habits remplis de poussière et de gouttes de sang.

"Mais qu'es-ce-que tu as fait Ni-san!

-Euh...

-On est tombé dans les escaliers, on a fait une sacrer chute!"

_Je suis pas sur que mon père avait gobé cette excuse pourri de Rin, mais l'important c'est que au moins j'ai pu de nouveau rire avec mon père... Et j'en suis très redevable à Rin._


	9. Les secrets révéler

Blue Exorcist de Kazue Kato

PS : Les moments en italiques se sont les pensés de Raise, qui revit ses souvenirs. Et en gras une autre voix.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Kazue Kato.

* * *

><p>Raise dormait dans son ancienne chambre cette nuit là, guettant son portable sur la table de chevet... Ça aller faire une semaine qu'elle était revenu, les autres exorcistes qui l'accompagner avaient du rentrer, il n'y avait pas eu d'attaque de démon, une erreur peu être? Mais au cas où Raise était rester, ce qui lui permettait de passer du temps avec son père... De temps en temps Yukio et Rin lui donné des nouvelle de l'académie par portable, les messages de Rin était toujours rigolo, il racontait ses dernières gaffes, ses mauvaises notes...<p>

_Comme si il aurait pu avoir la moyenne! Franchement, ce mec est un boulet de 'A à Z'._

Pendant ce temps à l'académie les cours avaient repris normalement, les vacances d'été arriva rapidement, mais pour les apprentis exorcistes le repos n'était pas permis. Yukio leur avait concocté un entrainement dans un camp forestier pendant trois jours. Quand Raise l'apprit elle ne put s'empêcher de rigoler, surtout que Shura était de la partie, ce qui aller rendre cette entrainement plus amusant. 3 jours, quand ils auront terminer elle ira leur passer un petit coucou, en attendant Raise se leva et parti faire son inspection quotidien de la ville, elle s'arrêta comme à son habitude dans l'ancienne église, au moins ici elle était tranquille.

"Je me demande qu'elle gaffe va t-il faire cette fois-ci?"

Raise regarda le plafond comme pour chercher une réponse, soudain son tatouage se mit à lui brûler la peau, curieuse elle releva son haut et regarda, il avait prit une couleur rouge flamme. Elle entreprit alors de comprendre ce qui se passer, elle ouvrit le sceau et ses attributs démoniaques apparus.

"-Que ce passe t'il?

**-... Les flammes...**

-Quel est cette voix?

**-Les flammes... elles ont été libérer...**

-De quoi, je ne comprends rien?

**-Il est en danger! Et toi tu vas l'être si tu ne fais pas attention..."**

Le sceau se referma tout seul, Raise le fixa incrédule, cette voix c'était celle de sa mère, mais comment c'est possible. Et puis cette avertissement, il n'a aucun sens, Raise rentra chez elle très perplexe, son père le remarqua, et lui demanda se qui n'allait pas, Raise lui raconta alors ce qu'elle avait vécu dans l'église.

"C'est très étrange, tu es sur mon 'petit mouton' de ce que tu as entendu?

-Oui j'en suis sur! Moi aussi ça me parait illogique mais j'en suis sur c'était maman que j'ai entendu!

-... Dans ce cas, viens dans ma chambre j'ai un truc à te donner."

Benkei conduit si sa fille dans sa chambre, et sorti un gros grimoire tout poussiéreux de l'armoire de sa femme. Et le tendit à sa fille ainsi qu'une lettre.

"Ta mère m'a donné ça un jour, elle m'a dit de te le remettre quand il se passera un truc bizarre.

-Maman? Mais comment elle aurait pu savoir que ça arriverait?

-N'oublie pas ta mère sais un tas de chose... peu être avait-elle déjà prévue 'ça'.

-Tu as raison."

Raise prit le grimoire ainsi que la lettre, elle la retourna, c'était bien pour elle, son prénom était écrit à l'arrière. Raise ouvrit alors la lettre, c'était écrit en rune démoniaque, si ça mère l'avait écrit ainsi c'est que ça doit être important, Raise décrypta alors la lettre, et quand elle arriva à la fin elle n'y croyait pas... Impossible. Raise brûla la lettre sous le regard attentif de son père, Raise utilisa son sceau pour faire disparaître le grimoire, puis elle prit une clé et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Tu vas où?

-Vérifier quelque chose. Je te tiens au courant.

-Ok mais fait attention à toi."

_Et ce fut le début de mes problèmes, maintenant que j'y repense l'avertissement de ma mère prends tout son sens maintenant._

Raise courait le long des couloirs de l'académie en direction du bureau de Méphisto, et quand elle arriva elle ne prit même pas la peine de toquer avant d'entrer. Méphisto dévisagea Raise avec surprise, celle-ci s'avança et frappa de toute ces forces sur le bureau.

"Vous foutez de moi Méphisto! C'est quoi le plan que tu prépares, et c'est quoi cette histoire sur Rin 'l'arme du Vatican'!

-Oh! Comment es-tu au courant de ça?

-Change pas de sujet et réponds!

-Si tu sais ça, alors tu sais tout, ma chère nièce! Tu nous connais, nous les démons ont adores s'amuser et parier!

-Même si ça met la vie des autres en danger!

-Précisément."

Méphisto avait répondu en montrant son plus beau sourire démoniaque, Raise en était dégoûter, elle sorti du bureau en courant. Elle courut jusqu'à une salle de classe, et regarda sa montre, le cours n'avait pas encore commencer, qu'elle chance! Arriver devant la salle de cours, elle tâcha de se calmer pour pas attirer l'attention, puis elle entra, tout le monde était déjà présent dans la classe, sauf Rin et Yukio. Soudain Rin arriva derrière elle, les cheveux coiffés, et un grand faux sourire scotcher à son visage, et quand Rin était arriver toute la classe affichait une tête bizarre.

_La lettre avait donc dit vrai, le secret de Rin avait été découvert, je m'en rappelle ce jour là, j'étais hors de moi... et j'ai fait une grosse bêtise._

Raise serra les poings, et l'abattit de toute ces forces sur la malheureuse porte, regardant chaque élève un par un, soufflant un grand coup pour ce calmer.

"... Alors vous savez tous?

-Raise? demanda timidement Shimi.

-Je suis au courant de ce qui c'est passer au campement!"

A ces mots tout le monde se regardaient avec de gros yeux, comment pouvait-elle être au courant alors qu'elle n'y était même pas. Raise sorti son poing de la porte et le regarda, il était tout en sang mais elle s'en fichait.

"Vous êtes que des 'crétins d'humains'! Rin est le fils de Satan et alors! C'est votre ami, alors pourquoi vous avez peur de lui!"

Personne ne répondit, le visage de Raise se tordit alors dans un affreux sourire, et quand elle releva la tête ses pupilles était devenu plus félines, puis elle se mit à rire. Tout le monde la regarda avec incompréhension, et quand Raise eut finir de rire elle fixa la classe.

"C'est la semaine des révélations on dirait. Moi aussi j'en ai une bonne à vous apprendre, je suis également la progéniture d'un être démoniaque!

-Raise, t'es malade ou quoi! cria Rin.

-Toi un démon je ne crois pas. déclara Ryuji.

-Ok alors ouvrez grand vos yeux! Aujourd'hui devant vous, Raise Datenshi va vous montrer le plus éffroyable des spectacles!"

Et sans plus de cérémonie Raise fit apparaître une épée dans sa main, et trancha l'endroit ou il y avait le sceau. Aussitôt deux cornes apparurent au sommet de son crâne et deux autre sur le coté, de drôle de marque apparu sur son visage, ces oreilles était devenu plus pointu ainsi que ces dents. La classe regarda avec effroi se qui venait de se produire. Rin n'eut croyait pas ses yeux, pourquoi Raise avait fait ça, pourquoi!

"Alors elle vous plaît ma véritable apparence? Avez-vous peur de moi maintenant? Vous pouvez trembler, c'est votre nature humaine de rejeter ce qui vous effraie! Mais laissait moi vous apprendre autre chose, à votre avis d'où provient les connaissances que nous possédons sur les démons? Bip! Et oui elle provient de la connaissance donner par un 'Démon' lui même! Alors si vous avez peur de moi, ou de Rin... alors ayez peur de ce que vous utiliser!"

Raise fit disparaître ses attributs de démons est s'échappa en courant, Rin la poursuivit et réussit à lui attraper la main.

"Pourquoi tu as fait ça? T'es stupide ou quoi!

-J'en avais marre c'est tout! Pourquoi ont-ils peur de nous, n'étions nous pas des amis!

-C'est comme ça et puis c'est tout, faut pas chercher à comprendre!

-Qu'elle comportement simpliste! Et maintenant tu va faire comment?

-Yukio et Shura vont m'entraîner, et je prouverais au Vatican que je peux devenir Paladin!

-Alors laisse moi t'aider, j'aurais plein de temps libre maintenant que je n'irai plus en cour.

-Tu te plains de moi quand je fais une connerie! Mais tu fais pas mieux!

-Normale tu déteint sur moi."

Rin pesta après Raise, qui l'ignora totalement, pour pas changer, soudain une sonnerie de portable retenti, Rin fut étonner que ce soit le portable de Raise, celle-ci expliqua que ça devait être son père qui s'inquiéter, vu qu'elle est parti un peu précipitamment.

"T'étais si inquiète que ça?

-Disons que t'étais pas tranquille. Bon je vais rester ici deux ou trois jours avant de rejoindre mon poste, comme ça je pourrais t'aider.

-Il faudra qu'un jour je te rends l'appareil.

-T'inquiète je saurais te le rappelle le moment venu, sur ce je te laisse. J'ai des trucs à faire."

Raise parti alors en direction de son manoir abandonné, une fois à l'intérieur elle fit bien attention que la porte sois bien verrouiller, une fois ceci de fait, elle invoqua le grimoire que lui avait donné ça mère. C'était incroyable, c'était un véritable journal intime que sa mère avait écrit, dedans Paimon fessait par de son impression sur la Géhenne, ainsi que sur 'Satan', de ces mésaventures avec Méphisto, ça découverte du monde humain, ainsi que toute les connaissance qu'elle avait acquise en plusieurs siècle. Mais le plus intrigant fut les dernières pages du livres, destinée à l'avenir, mais c'était incompréhensible, Raise dut abandonner ces recherches car la nuit était déjà là.

Dans le dortoir des jumeaux, Rin s'entraîner avec ces bougies, mais il en avait plus que marre de les cramer ou tout simplement de les loupés. Yukio entra dans la chambre et remarqua le résultat de l'entrainement de son frère aîné : pas génial.

"Tu devrais arrêter pour aujourd'hui ni-san! Il est tard.

-Laisse moi juste essayer une dernière fois! GnniGnii... Merde!

-Encore loupé. Au faite ni-san tu sais où est Raise?

-Non, pourquoi?

-Méphisto m'a prévenu de sa venue, et d'après se que je sais, tout le monde est au courant pour sa 'nature démoniaque'.

-Elle c'est juste un peu énervée, je vois pas le 'blem.

-Ça m'étonne juste de ça part, mais bon ça n'arrange pas mes affaires tout cette histoire.

-Et oh c'est pas de ma faute!

-Demain entrainement à 9 heure du matin est ne sois pas en retard.

-Ok. Je vais me coucher!"

Rin sauta littéralement dans son lit, avant de rejoindre le pays des songes. Avec un rêve assez spéciale où Rin poursuivait un bento sur patte, (très original...) soudain au moment où Rin crut coincé le bento, il tomba nez à nez devant une petite fille, qui devait avoir 10 ans à tout casser. Elle porter une longue robe, et ses yeux rouges était entouré d'un maquillage noire, ses cheveux de couleur bleu-vert biqué de partout, et quand elle vit Rin, elle ne pu s'empêcher de s'enfuir. Rin poursuivi la jeune fille, mais c'est elle qui s'arrêta en premier et avait l'air visiblement fâcher.

**"Si tu n'arrives pas à m'attraper tu ne servira à rien! Baka!**

-Tu dis quoi, la morveuse!

**-Baka! Encore plus bête que Satan papounet! Si tu ne fais pas gaffe, tu risqueras gros!"**

Rin voulut lui demander qui elle était mais la petite fille sourie, et le rêve se désagrégea. Rin se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, c'est quoi ça? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin ça réflexion, qu'il aperçut marquer sur son réveil...

"9H20! JE SUIS EN RETARD! MEEEEEERDE!"

* * *

><p><em>Une petite reviews ^^<em>


	10. Entrainement et déchirement

Blue Exorcist de Kazue Kato

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Kazue Kato.

Les passages en italique sont les pensés de Raise, et ceux en gras des voix inconnus...

* * *

><p><em>Cette espèce de boulet avait été en retard ce jour là, il nous a jamais expliquer pourquoi, mais Yukio lui ne chercha même pas la raison.<em>

L'entrainement de Rin était simple allumée deux des trois bougies, en même temps, sans allumée celle du milieu et sans carboniser les bougies. Ceci semble assez enfantin, mais pour notre pauvre bourrin de service, cela ne l'était pas. Au bout de trois minutes où les pauvres bougies finissaient cramer les unes après les autres, Raise s'ennuyer et décida de montrer un truc à Rin, elle prit trois bougies pour faire le même exercice.

"Et tu fais quoi là?

-Je vais juste tester un truc, on verra si ça marche."

Raise s'installa en face de Rin, et fit le même exercice, soudain deux flammes jaune-or allumèrent les deux bougies et sans toucher celle du milieu, Rin n'en croyait pas c'est yeux, Shura s'avança et tapa sur l'épaule de Raise.

"Tu me l'avais pas dit que tu maîtriser le feu à présent.

-Je le savais pas avant aujourd'hui, j'ai juste voulu essayer...

-T'es entrain de dire que c'est la première fois que tu fais ça! répliqua Rin.

-Ouep! Mais c'est une bonne chose que j'y suis arriver, je vais pouvoir mieux t'aider maintenant."

Et sur ces mots Raise fit apparaître un vieux grimoire et se mit à le feuilleter sous le regard médusé de Rin. Yukio se pencha pour lire, mais il se releva vite, et regarda Raise étrangement.

"Bein quoi? T'as jamais vu un livre démoniaque?

-Où as tu obtenu ceci? demanda Yukio.

-Secret. Voyons voir, si on essayait ce truc là. Raise prit un bout de papier et écrivit dessus avant de le tendre à Rin. Maintenant réessaie en serrant ceci dans ta main.

-Et ça va faire quoi ton papier?

-Tu verras bien."

Rin réessaya une nouvelle fois, mais il avait beau ce concentrer comme un malade aucun flamme ne sortaient, et puis d'un coup deux flammes riquiqui apparu au sol.

"C'est quoi ça, Rin? demanda Shura.

-Oups, c'est de ma faute. s'exclama Raise.

-Comment ça? interrogea Yukio.

-J'ai utiliser un sceau qu'avait créer ma mère pour lutter contre Satan et ses flammes. Le projet et inachever et je comprends mieux pourquoi, c'est du grand m'importe quoi!

-Et pourquoi? Ça à l'air de marcher, l'autre débile n'a pas pu sortir de grande flamme.

-Le truc c'est en faite de pas en faire sortir du tout, je l'avais affaibli pour faciliter l'exercice, mais j'y suis pas arriver... On va donc utiliser des sceaux de feu normaux.

-Et d'où tu sais tous ça? interrogea Rin.

-Je me suis amuser à enquêter sur mon sceau, et j'ai découvert qui ne fessait pas que restreindre mais pouvoir démoniaque, mais il permet d'avoir accès au connaiscance de ma mère. Je peux tout manipuler et crée des sceaux pour tout est m'importe quoi... Sauf pour tes flammes, mais je trouverais surement un truc pour t'aider.

-T'es pas obliger, tu sais j'y arriverais bien au bout d'un moment!

-Vu comment c'est parti, t'en as pour un siècle avant de les contrôlaient.

-Chh!"

Rin recommença son entrainement, tandis que Raise continuait ses recherches dans le grimoire, testant de nouveau sceau qui donner des résultat peu concluant, tandis que Rin cramer inlassablement ses bougies. Et après quelques heures d'entrainement incessant, (et de l'épuisement du stock de bougie) Yukio décida d'accorder une pause à son frère, qui en profita pour ce balader un peu, Raise était toujours entrain de bouquiner quand Rin l'obligea à venir se promener, sous les protestations de celle-ci. Shura et Yukio regardaient la scène, Shura ne put s'empêcher de rigoler, sous l'incompréhension de Yukio.

_Même moi je ne comprend toujours pas maintenant..._

Rin et Raise marchaient le long du chemin, et Raise râlait pour son grimoire, Rin rétorqua que si ça continuait elle allait devenir un 'rat de bibliothèque'. Vexée Raise s'arrêta et s'installa dans l'herbe près d'une pente, de dos à Rin, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas apprécier la remarque.

"Tu prends trop les trucs au sérieux!

-Et toi pas assez!

-C'est bon je rigoler, t'as pas d'humour où quoi?

-... Si mais je plaisanterais pas sur ce genre de chose si j'étais toi.

-Pff!

-Et tu fais quoi?

-Ça se voit pas! Je m'installe."

Et Rin s'installa dans l'herbe à côté de Raise, celle-ci fixa la queue de Rin, c'est vrai qui ne la cachait plus maintenant. Rin le remarqua, et afficha un grand sourire amuser.

"Elle te dérange?

-Non!

-T'es toute rouge!

-C'est de ta faute! Baka!"

Rin s'amusait à tirer les joue de Raise, elle fit la même chose à Rin pour se défendre. A ce moment là on aurait pu les comparaient à deux gamins, mais ce moment ne dura qu'un instant car tout en se débattant, ils se mirent à rouler tout le long de la pente, arriver en bas de la pente, Raise voulut se dégager mais Rin l'avait serrer contre lui durant la descente, l'empêchent ainsi de bouger. Rin commença à se redresser, tout en desserrant son étreinte.

"Wouah quel descente! Ça va comme tu veux?

-Ouais, juste la tête qui tourne. Et toi?

-Pareil!

-... Rin tu as...Du sang!

-Où ça?"

Raise pointa son doigt l'épaule de Rin, il regarda à son tour, en effet il y avait un peu de sang, il devait avoir fait ça dans la descente. Mais avant que Rin n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, que Raise se jeta sur lui, et se retrouva allonger dans l'herbe.

"Hé! Tu fais quoi?

-Je vais te soigner!

-Depuis quand t'es médecin?

-Tais-toi et laisse toi faire!"

Raise regarda l'épaule de Rin de plus près, elle se mordit le poignet, quelque goutte de sang tombèrent sur la blessure, qui se mit à cicatriser. Rin n'en revenait pas, il se redressa et constata que son épaule ne le picoter plus, Raise le fixa, contente d'avoir était utile. Rin plongea son regard dans celui de Raise... elle l'avait encore aider, encore une fois, alors que pour une fois il aurait voulu que les rôles soit échanger, comme par exemple en la protégeant lors de la descente, mais même en fessant ça, Raise lui avait encore donner un coup de main. Rin détourna le regard, et Raise continua de le fixer.

"Raise... tu sais t'aurais pu ne pas le faire. C'était qu'une égratignure.

-Et alors, c'est soigner! Tu vas pas t'en plaindre.

-Non! C'est juste que... Je suis pas un gamin t'as pas à me couver."

Rin avait sorti cette phrase en ne pense pas à mal, mais quand il releva la tête il comprit qu'il avait fait une gaffe. Raise avait le visage peiné et essayait de le dissimuler. A ce moment là, son coeur avait raté un battement, et maintenant il lui fessait souffrir, tellement souffrir qu'une larme tomba. Rin s'en voulu terriblement, et voulu ce rattraper, mais Raise ne lui en laissa pas le temps, et parti sans ajouter un mot. Elle fit le chemin inverse d'un pas lourd, tout en serrant sa main sur sa poitrine, et elle arriva à l'endroit où était rester Yukio et Shura. Rin resta un moment seul, il réfléchissait à un moyen de excuser, ne trouvant pas d'idée il préféra y aller à l'improvisation, Rin gravit la pente et se dirigea vers l'endroit où il s'entraînait. Quand il arriva il ne trouva que son frangin et Shura, mais pas de Raise en vu.

"Hé Yukio, t'aurais pas vu Raise?

-Oui, mais...

-Elle t'a laissée ça! coupa Shura, tout en donnant à Rin une petite sacoche, remplit de papier.

-Mais c'est quoi toute cette paperasse!

-C'est Raise qui te les donnes, c'est pour ton entrainement. expliqua Yukio.

-Et elle est où maintenant?

-Elle repartit reprendre son poste de surveillance, tu sais dans ça ville natale. répondit Shura.

-Pas possible! Attendez 30 secondes je reviens!"

Rin courut de sorte à ne pas être entendu, il saissit ça son portable et composa le numéro de Raise, espérant qu'elle réponde. Aprés un long 'bip' sonore, ça décrocha.

"Allô! Raise?

-...

-Fais pas t'as sourde! Je sais que t'es là!

-Qu'es-ce que tu me veux...

Son ton était tremblant, Rin le remarqua immédiatement.

-Pourquoi t'es parti comme ça?

-J'ai pas à te répondre...

-Raise! Ça ne va pas où quoi! Tu pleures?

-Laisse moi tranquille! Si tu veux vraiment faire un truc sympa pour moi... alors raccroche et n'essaye pas de me recontacter...

-... Je vois... mais je veux te dire un truc... Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure! C'est sorti tout seule!

-... Si c'est tout ce que tu as me dire alors raccroche.

-Raise...

-C'est pas un au revoir... mais un adieu..."

La communication ce coupa après la dernière phrase de Raise, Rin regarda son portable avant de le ranger dans sa poche, il vit un caillou sur l'allé et le shoota de toute ces forces.

"Merde! Mais quel con!"

Dans la maison de Benkei, Raise était dans sa chambre à ce moment là, recroquevillait sur elle même, le portable était encore dans sa main qui était tomber par terre, et elle pleurait à chaude larme. Son père entra dans la chambre et s'approcha de sa fille, et s'amusa avec les mèches de cheveux de celle-ci pour la faire réagir. Raise releva la tête, et aperçut le visage, elle sécha ses larmes et tenta de persuader à son père qu'elle allait bien. Benkei ne la croyait pas, mais vu le caractère de sa fille il savait qu'il n'en saurait rien, et referma la porte de la chambre doucement.

Le lendemain à l'académie, Rin traînait dans son lit, il devait être au moins cinq heure de l'après-midi, mais il n'avait pas envie de bouger, Kuro était sur son dos et dormait tranquillement. Rin se frotta la tête, il avait fait encore le rêve bizarre avec la petite fille, sauf que cette fois-ci elle ne c'était pas enfuit, mais elle sembler très inquiète, elle avait dit quelque chose mais il ne l'avait pas entendu, puis il c'était réveiller. Comme si il n'avait pas assez de problème en ce moment! Il se leva précipitamment, ce qui réveilla Kuro.

"Rin qu'es-ce qu'il y a?

-Je réfléchissais c'est tout. Bon il est tard, tu veux qu'on aille se grignoter un truc?

-Oui, je meure de faim!"

Kuro sauta du lit et attendit que Rin se lève, Rin ce dirigea alors vers la porte quand soudain celle-ci s'ouvrit violemment, ce qui fit tomber Rin à la renverse. C'était Yukio qui venait de rentrer avec fracas, et il semblait assez inquiet, Rin se releva et s'apprêta à demander ce qui ce passer, mais son frère le devança.

"Le village! Il est entrain d'être attaquer! C'est une mission d'urgence, alors viens et dépêche toi!"

Rin suivit Yukio à travers le bâtiment, ils rejoignirent Ryuji, Shima, Konekomaru, Izumo et Shiemi qui semblaient être aussi membre de la mission. Yukio enfonça ça clef dans la serrure, et quand la porte s'ouvra elle laissa place à un paysage dévasté où des gens couraient pour leur survie. Le groupe fonça alors prendre des nouvelles de ce qui ce passer réellement ici, chez le père de Raise, celui-ci était totalement paniquer.

"Je n'y comprends rien! Ce matin tout est normal, tranquille... Et puis il y a eu un grand flash! Le ciel c'est couvert d'un coup, des exorcistes sentinelles sont venu et ont dit 'que la barrière avait été détruite', Raise est parti combattre, mais... les démons arrivent de plus en plus nombreux.

-Ecoutez! Dite nous où se trouve le front!

-... Vers l'ancienne église... au nord de la ville."

_...Et c'est de là où tout à dérailler... je me souviens pas vraiment de ce qui c'est passer... c'est assez floue... mais heureusement que ces souvenirs inconnus sont là, je comprendrais un peu mieux... le 'pourquoi je me suis rebeller'..._


	11. Sang changeant

Blue Exorcist de Kazue Kato

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Kazue Kato.

Les passages en italique sont les pensés de Raise, et ceux en gras des voix inconnus...

* * *

><p>Le groupe d'exorcistes avançaient avec difficulté vers le front, des démons de toute sorte essayaient de les ralentir, Izumo et Yukio couvraient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, Ryuji et Konekomaru qui récitaient des sutras pour ouvrir la voie. Mais les démons affluer plus rapidement que prévu, Rin en avait plus qu'assez et dégaina son sabre, cramant tout démons qui essayaient de s'approcher, le reste du groupe était quand même surpris, ils n'étaient pas encore habituer à voir ces flammes bleus. Mais Rin s'en fichait, le seul truc qui l'importait été de vite rejoindre le front pour comprendre ce qui se passer. Le chemin était enfin dégager, le groupe s'engouffra dans les différentes ruelles du village, en allant le plus au nord possible, Rin reconnu alors le chemin, ils étaient plus très loin, on commençait à apercevoir l'ancienne église qui étaient en proie au flamme. Les apprentis exorcistes arrivèrent enfin sur la place, les exorcistes sentinelles étaient étalé par terre, le sol avait était détruit, prouvant la férocité du combat, mais il n'y avait pas de démon à première vue. Yukio alla porter secoure au blesser et essaya de recueillir des informations.<p>

"Que c'est-il passer ici?

-Un maître démoniaque... Il est venu avec toute ces troupes et à attaquer le village. La barrière à voler en éclat face à cette puissance et je comprends mieux pourquoi... en un claquement de doigt il nous a tous mis au tapis...

-Mais Raise Datenshi n'était pas avec vous?

-Si... C'est grâce à elle qu'on à survécu. Elle est parti à la poursuite de l'envahisseur, il se dirigeait vers le centre ville avant que je perde connaissance.

-Savez-vous leur plan?

-Je pense qu'ils sont venu récupéré quelque chose ici, mais je ne sais pas quoi...

-Je vois, merci.

-Alors Yukio! Qu'est ce qui se passe ici?

-Nous devons nous rendre au centre ville, il ne reste plus qu'un membre actif.

-C'est Raise?

-Oui. Ni-san! Attends nous tu veux?"

Rin fonça à vive allure dans les ruelles en direction du centre ville, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, Yukio et le reste du groupe ce mit à poursuivre Rin. En quelque minute ils se retrouvèrent dans le centre ville. L'endroit n'était pas en très bon état, un cratère fumant se trouver au milieu de la place, des tâches de sangs recouvraient le sol par endroit, puis soudain on entendit un sifflement qui venait du cratère. La fumée se dissipa, sur le bord du cratère ce trouver en homme, au cheveux bleu-vert et au visage efféminer, ses habits étaient plutôt étrange ressemblant au vêtement venant d'Inde, il semblait s'amuser avec une des pierreries qui pendait de son couvre chef couvert de pierre de toute les couleurs. Celui-ci remarqua la présence du groupe d'exorciste et s'arrêta de siffloté, il se retourna et regarda avec amusement les exorcistes.

"On m'envoie de nouveau jouet? C'est sympa je commençais à m'ennuyer ferme.

-Qui es-tu démon? lança Yukio. Le dit 'démon' plissa les yeux et se redressa tout en narguant les exorciste de son regard espiègle.

-On m'apelle Abalam, un des seigneurs de la glorieuse Géhenne. Je suis venu ici récupérer quelque chose, mais maintenant que ma mission est terminer, je vais m'en aller.

-Et toi le drôle de type! cria Rin.

-Plaît-il?

-On se trouve Raise?

-... Tu veux parler de la gamine au tresse... il sourit d'un air mauvais. Elle m'a bien diverti, mais dommage pour elle, j'avais d'autre projet."

Abalam serra quelque chose dans sa main et le lança au pied des exorcistes, Ryuji s'avança et récupéra l'objet en question, qui était un insigne d'exorciste couvert de sang. Il le tourna et remarqua qu'un nom avait été graver.

"C'est celui de Raise! s'exclama Ryuji.

-Impossible... murmura Siemi.

-Qu'es-ce que tu lui as fait! hurla Rin qui commençait à perdre son sang froid.

-Hum... Je l'ai frapper, je l'ai blesser, je l'ai fais souffrir... Elle doit être dans un état critique maintenant. Mais amusons-nous un peu! Je pars maintenant, et vous essayez de me retrouver et si vous y arrivez votre copine aura la vie sauve!

-Ne joue pas avec la vie des gens espèce d'ordure!

-Je te donnes pas le choix! C'est parti!"

Abalam disparu alors dans un nuage de fumée rouge, en ricanant. Rin serra rageusement son sabre, sous la colère ces dents était devenu plus pointu, il essaya de s'élancer vers le cratère en hurlant mais son frère l'attrapa et le retenu. Rin se débattait rageusement, Ryuji s'approcha et lui donna un coup de poing qui l'envoya au sol.

"Crétin! Ça ne servira à rien de foncer tête baissé, il nous faut en plan! Alors calme toi!"

Rin se massa la joue, depuis quand Ryuji lui ré-adressait-il la parole. Yukio fit ça tête de 'il a raison tu sais', Rin dut alors se calmer, Yukio proposa de retourner voir Benkei, pour au moins l'avertir de ce qui ce passer. Le groupe se dirigea donc vers la maison du père de Raise, et c'est Yukio qui dut expliquer le kidnapping de Raise à son père, qui se retrouva anéanti à cette nouvelle.

"Ma pupuce c'est fait attraper par ce Abalam...

-J'en ai bien peur.

-Je vois.

-Comment ça 'je vois'! C'est tout ce que ça vous fait de savoir votre fille enlever!

-La ferme! Une aura meurtrière émanait de lui, là il était vraiment énervé. Vous avez dit que c'était Abalam qui avait fait le coup?

-Vous le connaissez? s'écria les exorcistes.

-Bien-sur que oui, c'est le frère et le compagnon de route de ma femme. J'en ai peut être pas l'air mais je suis assez calé sur le sujet et tout ce qui ci rapporte.

-Vous savez où il peut être? demanda Yukio.

-Oui je crois savoir.

-On n'a pas le temps de jouer! Bordel! cria Rin.

-Ma fille était revenu en pleure hier, elle n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi... Je dois donc m'assurer de quelque chose, sinon vous la retrouverait pas."

Benkei se leva et fit signe aux exorcistes de le suivre, et ils les amena devant une vielle porte et sorti une clé de sa veste.

"Cette pièce renferme le pouvoir de ma Paimon, et ne peut être utilisable qu'une fois, si vous arrivez à entrer vous saurez où se trouve Raise.

-Alors passe la clé!

-Soit pas si presser, sache une chose ni moi, ni Raise, sommes parvenu à entrer... Je vous souhaite bonne chance."

Benkei parti en laissant la clé à Yukio, celui-ci inséra la clé dans la serrure, mais la porte refusa d'ouvrir. Chaque élèves essaya de la forcer mais ce fut sans succès, la porte ne s'ouvra pas, Rin s'énerva et si jeta dessus, Yukio essaya de le raisonner mais rien à faire son frère essayait de défoncer la porte. Rin fonça encore et toujours, il fallait que la porte s'ouvre, il le fallait! Il ne voulait avoir la mort de Raise sur la conscience, il ne voulait pas la perdre. La porte émis un léger bruit, et commença à s'ouvrir, sous les yeux étonner de Ryuji, qui pensait que ça ne marcherait pas comme plein d'autre.

Loin de là, dans une pièce ressemblant à une cellule, Raise était enchaîner à un mur, ses vêtements étaient en lambeau, et son corps la fessait souffrir. Elle essaya de bouger mais la douleur était trop vive, soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Abalam apparut.

"Alors comment ça va ma chère nièce?

-Surement mieux si tu disparaissais!

-Quel caractère de cochon on dirait ta mère.

-Ne ne dit plus jamais ça! Comment as tu osé trahir ces idées, tu as attaquer plusieurs villes avec des démons, et à cause de ça le conflit va s'envenimer! Tu es en train de détruire ce que ma mère chercher à construire : La Paix!

Abalam s'approcha d'un coup et attrapa Raise par la bouche.

-Alors la tu as tords. Paimon à trahit la Géhenne pour les humains, si elle n'avait pas fait ça, j'aurais pu l'épargner.

Le sang de Raise se glaça, elle mordit la main de son ravisseur qui fut obliger de lâcher.

-C'est toi qui l'a tuée! Ordure! Monstre! Tout est de ta faute!

-Non, c'est la faute des humains, c'est eux qui ont affaibli ta mère et qui l'ont retourner contre sa propre famille. Et c'est de la faute du Vatican qu'elle est morte, il savait que je traînais dans cette église, et il on envoyer Paimon là bas, car il s'avait que je la tuerait! Ce sont des manipulateurs, et regarde toi, tu es seule car il t'on tous abandonner! Une amitié entre humain et démon ne peut exister, c'est la loi de la nature. Et si tu me crois pas fouille les souvenirs de Paimon, tu verras que c'est la vérité.

-NON! TU MENS! TU MENS! AAAAAAAH!"

Raise avait hurler de toute ces forces, et sombra dans le désespoir, Abalam posa une petite boite d'un coin de la pièce et s'en alla laissant seul Raise en proie à une peine profonde et au doute.

De retour chez Benkei, les exorcistes étaient confronté à un dilemme, même si la porte était ouverte, personne n'arrivait à entrer dans la pièce à par Rin, Yukio ne pouvait pas laisser son frère y aller tout seul, car personne ne sait comment fonctionner cette pièce, et Ben' les avait mis en garde que la magie qui était à l'intérieur n'était utilisable qu'une fois.

"Laisse moi faire! Ça va aller comme sur des roulettes!

-T'as pas intérêt à faire le con! cria Ryuji.

-T'y vas mais au moindre truc bizarre tu reviens!

-Ok!"

Rin s'avança et pénétra dans la pièce, qui était tellement obscure qui ne savait pas où allait. Soudain son pied heurta quelque chose et il s'étala par terre, quand il réouvrit les yeux il se retrouve devants la fillette de ses rêves.

**"Pourquoi tu es venu ici?**

-Mais on est où d'abord!

**-Dans mon royaume pardi!**

-Bon, j'ai pas le temps de faire mumusse avec toi, j'ai des trucs urgents à faire!

**-Plus urgent que de me demandait où et ta copine?**

-Quoi! Tu sais quelque chose!

**-Bien sur! Suis-moi et te perds pas!"**

La fillette prit la main de Rin et l'entraîna dans sa course, le paysage défilait à une allure inimaginable, et plus il avançait plus la fillette devenait grande, puis elle s'arrêta d'un coup et fixa Rin dans les yeux.

**"Si tu veux la retrouver, tu vas devoir penser fort à elle, si tu es son ami pas de problème, et si c'est le contraire c'est la cata.**

-Euh... On c'est fâchée il y a quelque jour.

**-C'est la cata."**

Le sol se mit à trembler, le décor se mit à tomber en ruine, et la puissance du séisme augmenter de plus en plus.

**"Merde! Il essaye de coupé le lien!**

-Quel lien?

**-T'occupe on a plus le temps, cette endroits va disparaître! Pense à ta copine le reste j'en fais mon affaire!"**

Rin s'exécuta, mais il ne comprenait pas à quoi ça aller lui servir, soudain un flash le traversa. Il y voyait un château en ruine, avec un drôle d'écusson rouge et noire avec un démon dessus, puis après il vit une cellule, et Raise allongée par terre inconsciente, puis plus rien...

Quand Rin réouvrit il n'était plus dans la pièce mais dans le couloir, entourait de son frère et de ces camarades. Qui lui demandèrent ce qui c'était passer, car il est soi disant sorti de la pièce, comme un somnambule. Rin se frotta la tête et leur expliqua son flash qui avait eu dans la pièce, Yukio se mit alors à recueillir des information sur l'endroit rechercher.

Ailleurs sur les remparts d'un château en ruine, Abalam siffloter joyeusement, son plan se dérouler sans accro, il allait enfin ce venger de ces misérables humains qui avaient conduit sa chère soeur à la révolte et à sa perte. Misérables humains, ils allaient bientôt souffrir, et par la main de sa chère Paimon elle même. Dans sa cellule le gout de fer et de sel se mélanger, donnant un gout très désagréable dans la bouche de Raise, elle avait peur, peur que Abalam est raison, peur de ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

"Que quelqu'un m'aide...

**Personne ne t'aidera. Le Vatican se moque bien de toi. Il t'on toujours considérait comme un outil de remplacement après ta mère.**

Non... Tout les exorcistes ne sont pas comme ça.

**En es-tu sur? Est Rin alors, t'as vu comment il t'a traité...**

Je sais! Mais...

**Tu ne peux pas le hair... Je le sais.**

Mais qui es-tu?

**Tu le sais très bien. Je suis toi... tout ce que tu rejettes.**

... Je ne comprends pas.

**Je suis ta noirceur, l'obscurité de ton âme. Et maintenant choisi, veux tu que je t'aides? **

Je ne veux plus... être seule... Alors par pitié... AIDE MOI!

**C'est parfait... Maintenant endors-toi, je m'occupe de tout...**

... pardon maman..."

Raise laissa tomber une dernière larme, et avant que sa vue se brouille elle crut apercevoir une petite fille agenouiller à ses côtés, l'air triste qui tentait d'approcher sa main du visage de Raise. La petite fille se transforma en femme, habillé de vêtement luxueux, les cheveux long qui virevolter, ses mains était à présent couvert de griffes, et arriva finalement à atteindre le visage de Raise. Sa vue se brouillait de plus en plus, et avant de perdre connaissance, Raise crut voir la boîte, que Abalam avait posé, briller d'une lueur malsaine...

_A partir de la c'est le vide totale... Je vais voir maintenant ce qui c'est passée durant cette période de trouble... de mes propres yeux..._


	12. Renaissance et disparition

Blue Exorcist de Kazue Kato

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Kazue Kato.

Les passages en italique sont les pensés de Raise, et ceux en gras des voix inconnus...

* * *

><p>Après toute une nuit d'enquête, Yukio trouva enfin où était retenu Raise, grâce au indice donner par son frère. Tout les indices concordaient, Yukio parti annoncer la nouvelle au reste du groupe, qui n'en croyait pas leur oreille.<p>

"Bon alors on y va? demanda Ryuji.

-Il va falloir demander de l'aide au exorciste poster ici.

-Je ne pense pas qu'on a le temps pour ça. renchérit Konekomaru.

-Raise-chan, est blessée. répondit Shiemi.

-L'autre espèce de démon à deux balle nous a bien dit que c'est un jeu. On a l'avantage il faut y aller! intervient Rin.

-Pour une fois, le crétin a raison.

-Grr! N'en rajoute pas.

-On va donc se jeter dans la gueule du loup. ajouta Yukio.

-Si c'est le cas, j'ai des truc pour vous."

Tout le monde se retourna vers Benkei, celui-ci sourit à pleine dent et sortit de derrière lui une lourde caisse, d'outil et d'arme pour exorciste.

"Servez-vous! Abalam n'est pas en petit joueur. Il adore torturer ses proies, il peut lire dans les pensés et les retournaient contre ses adversaires, et le seul moyen de s'en protéger c'est ça! Benkei tendit des pendentifs sous le nez des exorcistes et leur donna.

-Wouah! Il y a de tout la dedans! s'exclama Shima.

-Je comprends mieux d'où viens le gout de Raise pour les truc bizarre. déclara Izumo.

-Mais d'ou vient tout ça Ben'-san? interrogea Yukio.

-Je peux rien dire, mais n'hésiter pas à vous servir!"

Ryuji emprunta un pistolet à pompe, Shima lui emprunta un pistolet mitrailleur, et Konekomaru se contenta d'un petit pistolet, Yukio lui refit son stock de balles, Shiemi refusa de prendre une arme et Izumo s'en ficha royalement. Pendant que tout le monde se préparait, Benkei prit à part Rin.

"Pff! C'est déprimant, je suis son père et je ne peux rien faire.

-Vous nous aidez déjà beaucoup!

-Pas de 'vous', ça me vieillit plus que je le suis déjà. Ecoute moi bien si jamais mon petit mouton ne rentre pas, et que j'apprends que tu t'es pas donner à fond, alors la je peux te jurer tu finiras six pieds sous terre.

-C'est rassurant, mais ça ira comme sur des roulettes! Je bote le cul de l'autre bouffon efféminer, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre!

-Si tu le dit, on verra bien.

-Ni-san on y va!

-J'arrive!"

Les exorcistes se retrouvaient face au château en ruine, Rin le fixa attentivement, pas de doute c'est le bon endroit. Yukio demanda au autre de faire extrêmement attention, car ils étaient dorénavant en territoire ennemi. C'est donc avec méfiance que le groupe traversa l'ancien pont levis et entra dans la cour du château, tout était en ruine les remparts de pierres tombaient en morceaux, soudain quelque chose arriva et s'appuya sur la rempart la plus près de l'escalier.

"Bien le bonjour! annonça joyeusement Abalam.

-Espèce de ...

-Ne cède pas à sa provocation, Ni-san.

-Oh! C'est pas de la provocation, ça s'appelle de la politesse. répondit le démon, visiblement vexé.

-C'est marrant il me fait penser au directeur. déclara Shima.

-Puis qu'on est ici, on va pouvoir jouer. C'est plutôt simple, derrière moi se trouve le passage pour la prison, battais moi et vous pourrez passer. Enfantin!

-Ok ça c'est un jeu qui me plait!"

Rin dégaina son sabre et attaqua Abalam, détruisant au passage le rempart, mais quand Rin regarda mieux il comprit qu'il l'avait louper. Le démon se trouvait derrière lui sur un pile de vieille pierre, se fut au autre de répliquer, mais le démon continuait d'esquiver. Soudain Yukio comprit se que fessait Abalam.

"Il essaye de gagner du temps, qu'un groupe pars chercher Raise.

-Tu-tutu! On ne triche pas." Le démon claqua des doigts et le passage se retrouva bloquer par des pierres.

Pendant ce temps là dans la prison, Raise était toujours inconsciente, soudain sa main se mit à bouger, ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, elle entendait des bruits à l'extérieur, qu'es-ce que ça pouvait bien être? Elle se redressa et passa sa main sur son visage, un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ces lèvres, quoi que ce soit, ça lui importait peu maintenant...

Le combat fessait toujours rage, Yukio et Ryuji tiraient sur le démon, Rin essaya de le trancher mais rien à faire, Abalam esquiver toujours, Izumo essaya mais sans grand succès, le combat était tellement violent que c'est tout le château qui trembler. Les murs tremblaient encore et encore, des flammes bleus commençait à s'éparpiller un peu partout, les exorcistes avaient enfin coincé Abalam dans un coin, la lame du sabre de Rin sur la gorge, mais au lieu d'avoir peur pour ça vie, le démon ne put s'empêcher de rire.

"Le temps imparti est terminer on dirait...

-Qu'es-ce tu racontes?

-Ni-san! Attention!"

Soudain un projectile s'écrasa entre les deux opposant, quand la fumée se dissipa Rin put distinguer une pierre recouvert d'une étrange de fumée mauve, Abalam sauta et se positionna devant les exorcistes, son éternel sourire scotcher à son visage. Rin rejoigna le reste du groupe et fixa Abalam avec haine, soudain on entendit le bruit de pas sur le pavé craquelé, une forme encapuchonner apparut au rempart, on ne pouvait que distinguer ces bras qui était couvert d'étrange motif, et ces mains pourvu de longue griffe, avec accrocher à ses poignets des restes de chaîne, par signe de respect devant cette apparition, Abalam fit une révérence.

"On dirait que notre ami à des renforts. expliqua Shima.

-Il ne manquait plus que ça. râla Ryuji.

-On doit vite terminer ce combat. ajouta Yukio."

Rin fixa d'un mauvais oeil, l'inconnu encapuchonner, Yukio braqua ses pistolets vers le nouvel arrivant, ni celui-ci, ni Abalam ne bougea d'un cil. L'inconnu posa sa main griffu sur le rempart, surpris Yukio tira, la balle toucha sa cible sans la blessait, mais le capuchon tomba. L'inconnu se cacha le visage avec ses mains, surement surpris par le coup de feu, l'inconnu était en faite une femme, ses vêtements ne cachait guère sa silhouette et n'était composer que d'un petit haut de couleur sombre et d'une longue jupe fendu sur le côté de la même couleur. La femme avait de long cheveux bouclait de couleur bleu-vert, et sur son crane deux de ses cornes s'étaient réuni et former quelque chose qui ressemblait à une couronne, les deux autres ressembler à des ailes squelettiques. La démone retira ses mains laissant apparaître deux iris rouges sangs, et d'un pas lent elle s'avança vers les escaliers, fessant tomber sa cape par la même occasion, Rin et Yukio n'en crurent pas leur yeux, les autres exorcistes étaient pétrifier par ce qu'ils voyaient.

"Raise! s'exclama Rin. c'est géniale tu as pu t'échapper, mais c'est quoi ce nouveau look?"

Rin avait déclarait ça pour détendre l'atmosphère, Raise fixa un instant Rin, puis elle finit de descendre les escaliers pour ce positionnait devant les exorcistes, portant sa main griffu près de sa tête, comme pour réfléchir, affichant en étrange sourire aux dents pointus. Puis la démone retira sa main est claqua des doigts, ses vêtement changèrent, ressemblant à présent à une robe indienne, avec un haut d'armure, à ses chevilles il y avait à présent deux bracelet noire, elle fit un pas avant de déclarait d'une voix toute douce.

"Tu te trompes mon mignon.

-Depuis quand elle parle comme ça? demanda discrètement Ryuji à Yukio. Celui-ci ne répondit pas et avait comme un mauvais pressentiments.

-Je te connais pas. repris t'elle. Et je ne m'appelle pas Raise, mais Paimon! Reine de la Géhenne, j'ai à mes ordres plus de 200 démons, pour conquérir ce monde! Au nom de mon maître Satan! Maintenant disparaissez humain!"

La voix de Raise avait changer elle était devenu plus forte à présent, et son air maléfique ainsi que son discours ne rassuraient guère le groupe d'exorciste. Rin s'avança et essaya d'avoir plus de voix que Raise.

"C'est quoi cette blague Raise! Ta mère est Paimon, qu'est-ce qui te prends?

-Ni-san écarte toi. Ce n'est pas Raise que tu as en face de toi!

-Ma très chère soeur... ajouta Abalam. Laisse moi m'occuper de ceci et retourne dans le château préparer notre plan d'invasion.

-J'y vais, mais tâche de ne pas faire trop de bruit, je dois me concentré. Adieu humain."

Raise fit demi-tour sans accorder le moindre regard à ses anciens camarades et commençait à rentrer dans le château, Rin voulu la rattraper mais Abalam lui donna un puissant coup de pied, qui l'envoya valser près de ses camarades. Shiemi accouru pour aider Rin à ce relever, Yukio visa alors Abalam.

"Qu'avez-vous fait?

-Hahaha! Rien de plus enfantin, je me suis amuser à faire douter ma petite nièce pour faire revenir ma soeur, Paimon la conquérante. C'était une vrai idée de génie que j'ai eu! Le jour où j'ai tuer ma soeur, elle a apposer un sceau sur sa fille, et pas un vulgaire sceau de sang ou d'encre, mais un sceau former à partir de son âme! Je suis aller récupérer une des vielles reliques démoniaques qui consistait à faire ressortir le côté noires des humains, j'ai inversé le sceau pour que Paimon prend possession de sa fille, et la relique à fait en sorte que ce soit l'ancienne Paimon qui revienne, et pas celle de maintenant. La Paimon qui s'amuser des humains et qui était la mieux placer pour conquérir ce monde grâce à son savoir.

-Espèce d'enflure! craqua Rin.

-Mais je vais pas vous tuez maintenant. Ce serait du gâchis, je vais vous laissez en vie, pour que vous pussiez voir notre revanche sur les humains."

Sur ces mots Abalam claqua des doigts et le château tout entier ainsi que lui, disparu sans laisser de trace, laissant seulement des exorcistes anéantis par la nouvelle. Rin serra rageusement les mains, et se leva d'un bond, essayant de retrouver Abalam, mais ne trouva que des restes de pierres, où dessous se trouver coincer un ruban rouge, abîmer et couvert de sang, Rin le récupéra et le regarda avec peine, des larmes commençaient à apparaître au coin de ces yeux, il avait échouer, il n'a pas pu la sauver. Yukio le regarda faire, puis il s'approcha de son frère.

"Viens, peut être que Méphisto saura quoi faire, et il faut avertir du danger qui plane sur le monde.

-J'arrive..." Rin regarda une dernière fois le paysage avec amertume, et décida de suivre son frère, sans ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Dans un château luxueux, sur un trône couvert de draps de toute les couleurs, Raise se reposait, un larme perla au coin de ses yeux, une larme noire, Abalam qui se trouvait à côté le remarqua.

"Qui a-t-il Paimon?

-Je sais pas, j'ai une drôle d'impression... Mais peu importe, la bataille est pour demain, et les humains disparaîtrons un à un.

-Tu as raison. Tu devrais te reposer en attendant.

-..."

Raise tira un des draps pour se couvrir, puis elle s'allongea fermant ces paupières.

"Abalam... murmura t-elle.

-Quoi?

-As-tu déjà entendu une boite à musique?

-Non. Pourquoi?

-J'ai l'impression d'entendre l'une d'elle dans ma tête, et pourtant il me semble que j'en ai jamais vu, et encore moins entendu..."

Raise s'endormi sur ces derniers mots, Abalam s'approcha de la jeune fille endormi est s'installa à côté, passant la mains dans ces cheveux bouclés. Puis Abalam sorti de la pièce, laissant Raise au pays des songes, dès qu'il fut parti Raise ouvra les yeux se redressant sur son siège en contemplent la pièce plonger dans l'obscurité, Raise posa sa mains sur sa poitrine, c'était quoi ce sentiment pesant qu'elle avait ressenti en quittant ces humains... elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et souffla de lassitude, avant de retourner se couché, seule dans le noir. Abalam était rester devant la porte et regardait le sol, la bataille était pour demain, et tout devait être parfait.

A l'académie, dans le bureau de Méphisto, le directeur s'ennuyait terriblement, et attendait avec impatience des nouvelles de la mission. Amaimon s'approcha de son frère, un paquet de bonbon à la mains, Méphisto était entrain de sortir une étrange boite de son bureau.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est mon frère?

-Ça? Une vieillerie que ma soeur ma demander de lui garder.

-Laquelle?

-Paimon.

-Et c'est quoi ce qui à l'intérieur? Ça se mange?

-Non, il s'agit d'une vielle boite à musique. Je me suis toujours demandé pour quoi elle voulait garder cette vieillerie. Oh tu ferais mieux de disparaître, j'entends quelque qui arrive.

-Je comprends, à plus tard grand-frère."

Amaimon s'en alla, et Méphisto rangea la boite à musique à ça place.

"Aye! Aye! Vous pouvez rentrer."

_Alors c'est comme ça que ce c'est passer... J'en suis profondément navré... pardon... _


	13. Fillette, guerrière

Blue Exorcist de Kazue Kato

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Kazue Kato.

Les passages en italique sont les pensés de Raise, et ceux en gras des voix inconnus...

* * *

><p>A l'académie dans le bureau du directeur, Yukio expliqua la situation à Méphisto, celui-ci fronça les sourcils au furent et à mesure du récit, si Abalam était ici, il lui tordrait bien le cou, il fait absolument m'importe quoi!<p>

"Je vois, il va falloir se préparer à riposté à une attaque de grande envergure.

-Monsieur! Il y a t-il un moyen de sauver Raise?

-... Il n'y en a aucun. Abalam à bien piéger Raise, pire qu'une prison inviolable où seulement elle à la clef. Vous comprenez?

-Pas vraiment.

-Pour que Raise revienne il faudrait que Abalam brise le sortilège et que Raise reprends le contrôle de soi même. Mais comme vous voyez, c'est une impasse. Il faudra maintenant considérer Raise Datenshi... comme un ennemi."

Yukio était sorti du bureau et prenait le chemin de sa classe, les derniers mots de Méphisto résonner dans sa tête, considérait Raise comme un ennemi... comment aller réagir les autres? Il entra dans la salle sans dire un mot, tout le monde attendit que Yukio leur raconte ce que Méphisto avait décider de faire.

"Alors, il a dit quoi? demanda Shiemi.

-Il va falloir prendre des mesures pour se défendre...

-Pas étonnant, la menace est assez importante. déclara Ryuji.

-Et il a dit autre chose? interrogea Rin.

-..."

Yukio se tourna et s'apprêta à franchir la porte, il ne pouvait pas le cachait, et de toute façon ils allaient être au courant.

"... Raise à était déclarée comme un ennemi dangereux...

-Attends Yukio! Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire?

-Si jamais elle nous attaque...

-Les exorcistes auront le droit de l'abattre, c'est ça que vous aller dire Sensei. déclara Ryuji.

-... Oui."

Rin n'en croyait pas ces oreilles, Raise allait se faire tuer. Il se leva et sorti de la salle, Shiemi voulu le retenir, mais Yukio la dissuada d'un signe de tête. Rin marchait le long de l'allée, se dirigeant vers le vieux manoir qui appartenait à Raise, à l'intérieur les petits démons semblaient effrayer, et ça ce comprenait, la personne qui les protéger n'était plus là. Rin avança lentement jusqu'à atteindre une pièce, celle où Shiemi les avaient conduits. Dans la pièce, il y avait toujours cette album posait sur la table. Il le prit dans la main est le feuilleta, sur les photos on voyait souvent Raise accompagner de ses parents entrain de sourire, c'était injuste ce qui lui arrivait, et c'était de sa faute. Si seulement il avait fermer sa grande gueule ce jour là, Raise ne serait pas retourner chez elle et n'aurait jamais combattu Abalam.

**C'est pas en te lamentant que tu vas l'aider!**

Rin se retourna au son de cette voix, devant lui se trouvait encore la fillette de ces rêves, et il n'était plus dans la pièce, mais dans une prairie.

"Tu vas arrêter d'apparaître à tout bout de champ! J'ai l'impression de devenir fou!

**-Pff! Si on peut plus rigoler!**

-Dit moi une chose pourquoi m'aides-tu?

**-Car tu peux m'aider dans mon objectif.**

-Tu es un démon n'est ce pas?

**-Oui... malheureusement. Ah moi de te posais une question, me fais-tu confiance?**

-Euh... Comment dire.

**-Je t'en veux pas, il est dure de croire un être malfaisant comme moi.**

-T'aies pas un être malfaisant tu m'aides depuis le début, t'es une bonne personne!"

La fillette rougit fasse à ce compliment, puis elle prit la main de Rin et le regarda dans les yeux. Soudain il y eut un flash : Une femme, surement Paimon à son apparence, qui marcher dans les rues d'une ville en compagnie de Benkei. Elle parlait d'un pacte, échangent les connaissance du monde contre l'expérience humaine. Paimon vit alors le conflit opposant démon et humain du point de vue de ceux ci. Dans un monde obscure Paimon parlait à quelqu'un sur le sujet d'arrêter cette guerre. Dans les bâtiments du Vatican, Paimon parlait au Grigori, au sujet d'une alliance pour la protection des humains. Rin cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, et la fillette lâcha sa main.

**"Si tu veux la sauver, réveil l'évolution des sentiments de Paimon, et tu verras si tu y arrives ça s'arrangera.**

-Mais comment es-tu au courant de tout ça?

**-Je peux rien dire pour l'instant, mais fait attention à Abalam, si tu veux le neutraliser, piège le. Tu vas voir la tête qu'il va faire!**

-Euh merci alors."

La fillette sourit et le paysage disparu ainsi qu'elle, laissant Rin de retour dans la pièce du manoir. Plus motivé que jamais il se dirigea vers le dortoir à la recherche de son frère. Arriver dans sa chambre il trouva Yukio entrain d'étudier, celui-ci semblait étonner de voir Rin de bonne humeur.

"J'ai un plan quatre-yeux!

-Un plan? Je sens qu'il va neiger!

-Je vois pas le rapport... Et arrête de te foutre de moi, et écoute. J'ai un plan pour sauver Raise, mais il va falloir me laisser faire!"

Raise, habiller d'une robes de soie fendu sur le côté, recouvert de pierreries, était monter sur un démon monture, accompagner de Abalam, ils se dirigeaient accompagner de plusieurs démon vers l'académie. Poster en haut d'une colline Raise regardait le soleil se coucher lentement, quand il aura disparut l'attaque serrait lancer, une nouvelle fois une larme noire perla un de ces yeux, elle l'essuya d'un revers.

A l'académie tout les exorcistes se préparaient au combat qui aurait eu lieu, Rin regarda le soleil se coucher, Kuro sur les genoux. Yukio entra dans la pièce l'air grave, Rin l'aperçut et lui sourit, il prit son sabre et Kuro l'accompagna à l'extérieur. Devant le dortoir Shiemi, Ryuji et ses amis, et Izumo attendaient patiemment, Rin fut étonner de tous les voir, Yukio expliqua qu'ils les avaient mis au courant et voulez l'aider. Rin n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que soudain on entendit des bruits de coup de feu, l'attaque avait commencer. Les démons s'en prenaient au différente barrière, Raise et Abalam observaient en silence, quelques démons étaient décimer, mais l'invasion avançait bien. Rin et le reste du groupe tentait de sortir de l'académie, tout ce passait bien juste avant de tomber sur Shura, mais il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

"Laisse nous passer! cria Rin.

-Là-bas c'est un vrai carnage, c'est pas un entrainement, vous êtes de vouloir y aller?

-Bien sur que oui! répondit Ryuji.

-Nya! Nyahah! Vous êtes bien marrant je vous laisse même pas 30 secondes de survit là-bas!

-On s'en fout! On ira! répondit Rin.

-Je vais vous accompagner, voyons voir ce que tu nous resserve 'macaque'!"

Rin ne rétorqua même pas, et décida d'avancer sur le champs de bataille, le groupe gravi plusieurs collines en cherchant à atteindre le point le plus élevée. Mais malheureusement plusieurs démons leur barrait la route, le groupe du se dissoudre pour permettre à Rin d'arriver tout en haut. Une fois arriver là bas, Rin aperçut Raise et Abalam entrain de regarder la bataille, Abalam se rendit compte de la présence de Rin, alors que Raise fixait toujours le combat qui se dérouler.

"Alors on est venu admirer le spectacle?

-Non je vais y mettre un terme. répondit Rin.

-Ah bon, est avec quelle armée? demanda Abalam qui se retenait de pouffer de rire.

-Moi seul suffira à te botter le cul!"

Abalam éclata de rire, Raise regarda Rin avec étonnement, Rin le remarqua et continua à attirer son attention. Rin prit l'air le plus débile qu'il avait, et se mit à narguer Raise.

"Alors on sait pas ce battre, 'Madame la soi-disant Conquérante'! Mais j'ai oublier on peut pas être un rat de bibliothèque et une guerrière!

-Misérable humain... chuchota t-elle.

-Et ton frangin là, il te change aussi les couches!"

Rin continua à rabaisser Raise, Abalam ne comprit que trop tard ce qu'il essayait de faire. Raise piquer au vifs, sauta de sa monture et attaqua Rin de front. Abalam voulu l'arrêter, mais Raise lui interdit, et le combat débuta, Rin ne dégaina pas tout de suite ces flammes, et continua de bavarder tout en évitant de se faire déchiqueter.

"Je m'attendais à mieux!

-Je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles!

-Ça t'amuse tant que ça de combattre?

-Bien sur! J'ai était envoyé pour ça!

-Réfléchit Paimon! Ne remarque tu pas que quelque chose cloche!

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles?

-Regarde mieux la ville alors!"

Rin avait repousser Raise, celle-ci regarda alors la ville qui était victime de l'attaque des démons, des pleurs et des cris résonnèrent dans les airs. Raise porta sa mains sur sa tête, c'était quoi ce sentiment de culpabilité? Raise regarda avec haine Rin.

"Que m'a tu fais?

-Je ne fais que t'ouvrir les yeux. Paimon tu es venu dans le monde des humains et tu as vu les horreurs qui se sont produites! Tu as voulu la paix!

-... Impossible, comment?

-Tu as rencontrer un type un peu bête, mais gentil. Tu as étais curieuse et tu t'es liée d'amitié avec les humains, tu as même essayer de les défendre! C'est pour ça que tu as rejoint les exorcistes!

-... Non impossible... ma tête...

-Paimon ne l'écoute pas, il essaye de t'enduire en erreur! hurla Abalam.

-LA FERME! Toi prouves moi ce que tu dis!"

Rin dégaina son sabre, laissant apparaître ses flammes bleu, Raise paniqué fit un pas en arrière.

"Satan?... Non, c'est impossible! Qui es-tu?

-Je suis le fils de Satan. Regarde ton reflet dans la lame et dit moi ce que tu vois! Sur ces mots Raise s'approcha et regarda la lame.

-... Ce n'est pas moi!

-Ordure!" cria Abalam hors de lui.

Abalam se jeta sur Rin en lui lançant une attaque, mais grâce à son sabre il détourna l'attaque qui frappa Raise de plein fouet. Celle-ci tomba à genoux, et se rappela avoir déjà ressenti ça... une impression de mourir, par réflexe elle lança un sort qui fit tomber Abalam de la colline. Raise regarda ces mains, puis elle se releva plus enrager que jamais, des larmes noires coulaient le long de son visage, le sortilège de la boîte s'affaiblissait, permettant à Paimon de retrouver ses souvenirs.

"Je suis un monstre! Je me rappelle à présent, les démons, Satan, mes frères, moi ... On est tous des monstres qui jouissent du malheur des humains! De vrai déchet, cette abruti de Satan n'a jamais voulu m'écouter, je suis rester ici pour défendre les humains, alors pourquoi j'ai mal d'entendre mes confrères mourir de la sorte... Pourquoi?"

Rin l'avait écouter, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça, Paimon sembler si peiné, Rin s'avança de Raise, celle-ci posa ses yeux rouges sur lui, et émis un faible sourire, elle était redevenu Paimon en entier, tout lui était revenu, son amour pour Benkei, ça tentative raté de parlementer avec Satan, sa rupture avec la Géhenne, et aussi sa haine grandissante pour les démons, mais aussi ça rencontre avec une exorciste un peu spéciale, qui l'avait aider à calmer sa haine...

"Comment ai-je pu oublier mon péché... Tu es le fils de Yuri et de Satan... n'est ce pas...

-Mais comment le sais tu?

-Excuse moi pour tout ceci, je viens tout juste de tout me remémorer... C'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu pardonner à mes frères et même à Satan... Et d'ailleurs je trouve que tu lui ressemble.

-Vous avez connu ma mère?

-Oui on était meilleur amie, je me souviens encore de cette boîte à musique qu'on avait acheter ensemble... que de souvenir. Mais j'ai échouer je ne mérite plus d'être nommé sa meilleur amie... Je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse...

-Quelle promesse?

-Celle d'arrêter ce conflit stupide entre les humains et les démons.

-Il y a pas de quoi s'excuser! C'est pas en agissant toute seule que ça allait s'arrêter!

-Oui peu être...

-En tout cas je suis ravie de pouvoir vous parler. Raise m'a beaucoup parler de vous.

-Pas de 'vous'.

-On dirait Benkei. ajouta Rin amusait par la réplique de Paimon.

-Je sais on me le dit souvent, en parlant de lui, il a soigner ça stupidité pour les surnoms idiots?

-Non, il a appeler Raise 'petit mouton' devant tout le monde.

-Je vois, alors rien à changer..."

Paimon se tut un instant et regarda Rin dans les yeux, l'air espiègle.

"Je suppose que tu veux parler à Raise...

-Bien sur!

-Je vois mais dit moi, tu ne serais pas entrain de flashé sur ma fille par hasard?

-Euh... Rin avait les joues rouges, et tenta de changer de sujet. Mais j'ai une question avant! C'était toi la petite fille?

-Dans le mille! Baka!"

_C'est quoi cette histoire avec ma mère! Je ne comprends plus rien, finalement elle n'en voulait pas à Satan alors! Ni au autre démon! Mais alors... pourquoi j'en suis arriver là... Je ne comprends plus rien!_


	14. La tragédie, retour au néant

Blue Exorcist de Kazue Kato

Les passages en italique sont les pensés de Raise, et ceux en gras des voix inconnus...

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Kazue Kato.

* * *

><p>"Quoi? Mais comment t'as fais?<p>

-C'est un secret, désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit.

-Mais pourquoi, tu n'avais pas confiance en moi?

-Non, il fallait que je la joue discret, sinon mon frère m'aurait repérer, et saurait été la cata.

-Je vois, mais pourquoi ce crétin à fait ça!

-L'amour et si proche de la haine... Abalam m'aimait en peu trop, ce qui la rendu jaloux des humains.

-Quel idiot!

-On peut dire ça...Bon je vais te laisses maintenant!

-Déjà!

-J'en ai bien peur."

Paimon ferma les yeux, et posa sa main sur son front, et après un instant de calme plat, elle réouvrit les yeux, Rin crut avoir affaire à Raise. Mais celle-ci semblait paniqué, elle enleva sa main et regarda Rin droit dans les yeux.

"Je n'arrive plus à établir le contact...

-De quoi!

-D'habitude j'ai toujours un lien avec son esprit... Mais là rien du tout, c'est comme-ci elle m'empêcher de lui parler.

-Mais alors Raise ne peut pas revenir!

-Ouais mais tu vas m'aider! Tu vois le sceau, tu vas essayer de le brûler partiellement, ensuite on improvisera.

-Ça va pas la tête! Je n'y arriverai pas, et puis je risque de la cramer vive, mes flammes son trop puissante!

-C'est sur qu'avec cette état d'esprit tu n'y arriveras pas! Et plus confiance en toi!"

Paimon fixait Rin avec détermination, Rin baissa les yeux, et rengaina son sabre, avant de s'asseoir à côté de Paimon. Rin observa un long moment le sceau sur la hanche, il avait pas intérêt à se loupé ce coup si, il rassembla tout son courage et se concentra. Deux petite flamme bleu apparurent sur le sceau, qui commença à changer de couleur, Paimon regarda Rin et murmura : "A toi de jouer maintenant". Le paysage se mit à changer, tout devenu noire, Rin cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour ce persuader que c'était pas un rêve. Puis il entendit comme des sanglots, Rin se dirigea vers la source de ses bruits, il arriva enfin à un endroit plus sombre qu'avant, une petite forme lumineuse couvert de sang se tenait là. Rin s'approcha à la hauteur de cette être qui ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de sa présence, Rin reconnu Raise, mais la jeune fille avait les yeux vide et continuait de sangloter, Rin commença à lui secouer les épaules mais Raise se débâtit furieusement.

"Lâcher moi! Je ne veux plus les entendre! Que ce bruit cesse, ça fais tellement mal... L'odeur du sang et partout, je ne voulais... Je ne voulais pas cette guerre. JE VOULAIS JUSTE NE PLUS ETRE SEULE!"

Raise semblait ce tordre de douleur en prononçant ces mots, un forme noire apparut à ses côtés et attrapa Rin, en l'éloignant de Raise.

**"Elle m'appartient! Tu ne pourras pas l'aider! La guerre est lancer!"**

La forme noire continuait de l'éloigner de Raise, Rin essaya de se libérer mais rien à faire, son emprise était trop forte. Rin tendit sa main et appela Raise de toute ces forces, Raise tourna la tête, mais il était trop tard Rin avait disparu. Dans le monde réel, Rin avait du mal à respirer, Paimon s'occupa à l'aider à reprendre son souffle.

"Alors, tu as vu quoi?

-Raise, elle était là-bas! Elle souffre, et il y a quelque chose qui m'a éloigner d'elle, au moment où j'allais lui parler!

-Ça c'est un coup de Abalam! J'aurais du me douter cette espèce de tordu, a fait un sale tour! Ecoute Rin, il faut stopper cette guerre, et neutraliser Abalam, seulement après on pourra réveiller Raise!

-Je veux bien, mais t'as envoyer valser l'autre tordu en bas! Et puis je vois pas comment à deux on va stoppait cette bataille!

-T'inquiète j'ai un plan! Et j'aurais besoin de toi, allez viens!"

Raise se pencha vers Rin et lui chuchota son plan à l'oreille, durant toute l'explication la queue de Rin battait avec impatience. La bataille durée depuis longtemps maintenant, les deux camps étaient de force égale, Yukio était inquiet au sujet de son frère, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, jamais il aurait du le laisser partir un démon apparu et lui fit face, Yukio s'apprêtait à lui tirer dessus quand un drôle de bruit l'en empêcha. Un bruit lourd comme une voix venant d'ailleurs s'éleva dans le ciel, fessant cesser chaque combattant, la voix resonna une nouvelle fois plus clairement accompagner de son de clochette.

**"Cessait ce combat! Démons et Humains."**

"Mais c'est... murmura Yukio.

-C'est Raise-chan! s'exclama Shima.

-L'autre débile à réussi!" s'écria Ryuji.

**"Qui tu traites de débile!"**

"C'est la voix de Rin! s'écria Shiemi.

-Comment c'est possible?" s'interrogea Yukio.

**"Ecoutez! Déposer les armes à terre. Ceci est un ordre, démons vous devez vous y plier!**

**-Et les potes, ont stop tout! La guerre est terminer! La seule personne qui faut combattre c'est l'autre tordu efféminer!**

**-Nous devons arrêter Abalam! Mais restait sur vos gardes il est extrêmement dangereux!"**

Raise et Rin observaient depuis le haut de la colline, les démons battaient en retraite et les exorcistes cessèrent l'assaut, pour partir à la recherche de Abalam. Celui-ci cachait derrière un arbre avait tout entendu, son plan avait été un échec, il se dirigea avec haine au sommet de la colline et aperçut Rin et Paimon entrain de regardaient la fin de cette guerre. Rin entendit un bruit de pas, et se retourna pour ce retrouver en face de Abalam.

"Te voilà, on attendait que toi pour fêter la fin de la bataille. expliqua Rin.

-Ma soeur... Pourquoi m'as tu trahi une nouvelle fois?

-Je t'aies pas trahi... C'est toi qui refuse d'accepter mon choix. Tu es le seul fautif...

-Si c'est comme ça que tu le prends... Je vais te tuer une nouvelle fois!"

Abalam se jeta sur Paimon, qui bloqua son attaque, Rin en profita pour lui donner un coup, mais Abalam l'évita de justesse. Il regarda les deux exorcistes avec haine et chargea de nouveau, Raise fit apparaître une épée et entra dans le combat, soutenu par Rin. Le métal des épées s'entre choquaient avec violence, aucun des combattant n'avaient l'intention de se laisser battre, les flammes brûlaient tout sur leur passage, Abalam utilisait tout ses atouts, déjouer par les contre de Raise. Abalam perdit patience et décida de passer au chose sérieuse, il se concentra et lança une attaque mentale sur Rin, mais Paimon se jeta en travers, à présent son corps saignait de partout, Rin perdit son sang froid, ces flammes doublèrent de volume, et balança le tout sur Abalam, qui s'écrasa un peu plus loin inconscient. Rin se précipita vers Paimon qui crachait du sang et sembler avoir du mal à respirer, Rin s'aperçut alors des gravité des blessures que Abalam lui avait infligé.

"Pourquoi t'as fais ça?

-Je ne sais pas... Mon corps à bouger tout seul... Ecoute le sceau et la magie de Abalam se sont affaiblit... Si tu veux sauver ma fille c'est maintenant où jamais!"

Rin fixa un instant Paimon, et comprit alors se qu'il devait faire. Rin ferma les yeux et quand il les ouvra il se retrouva dans cette endroit obscure, Raise sembler toujours déconnectée du monde réel, Rin s'approcha à sa hauteur, Raise tourna sa tête dans sa direction les yeux vide, mais au moins elle ne sangloter plus.

**"Qui es-tu?**

-Je suis... le plus gros des idiots...

**-Pourquoi?**

-Car j'ai fais souffrir une amie très chère, sans m'en rendre compte... Et je suis venu m'excuser.

**-Qui est cette amie?**

-C'est toi!"

Raise regarda Rin un instant, puis ces yeux se réanimèrent, et elle donna une baffe monumentale à Rin, qui se frotta la joue, l'air surpris.

**"Tu m'as fais attendre crétin! J'ai cru que tu viendrais jamais... que tu allais m'abandonner...**

-Désolé mais tu me connais, j'aime bien me faire attendre! Tu viens on rentre."

Rin tendit ça main en souriant à Raise, celle-ci s'approcha et prit la main de Rin, en souriant à son tour. La fumée obscure se dissipa pour laisser place à un lieu lumineux, Rin réouvrit les yeux, et devant lui Raise fessait de même, ces cheveux avaient reprit leur couleur d'origine, et les drôles marques disparurent de son corps. Rin se jeta sur Raise et la serra le plus fort qu'il pouvait, trop heureux d'avoir réussi à la sauver, Raise essaya de se dégageait, mais finalement elle se jeta dans les bras de Rin.

"Tu m'as manquer! murmura t-elle.

-Comme quoi, je suis irremplaçable! C'est bon je rigole, pas la peine de faire cette tronche là!

-Je vois que au moins tu n'as pas changer! Mon 'noeud-noeud' préféré."

Les deux exorcistes éclatèrent de rire, Rin aida Raise à se relevait, elle accepta sans broncher, puis ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Rin repensa alors à ce que lui avait dit Paimon... aimait-il Raise... Oui il l'appréciait, c'était une fille capricieuse mais gentille, violente mais douce, forte mais si fragile à l'intérieur. Et en pensant à ça les joues de Rin prirent une légère teinte rose. Bon ok, c'est cramer, il l'aimait, Rin se retourna vers Raise et essaya de prendre un air sérieux pour cacher ça gène.

"Je voulais aussi te dire un truc.

-Ah bon, quoi donc. demanda Raise.

-En faite... Rah c'est trop compliquer à dire!

-Utilise des mots simples alors.

-Raise... je..."

Rin n'arrivait pas à dire la suite et ses joues prenaient une couleur rouges tomates. Raise le regarda avec amusement et attendait la suite, la queue de Rin battait dans tout les sens et Rin commençait à bégayait. Raise souffla, et s'approcha doucement de Rin lui prenant les mains, puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baisé sur la joue de Rin. Ceci eu pour effet de le rendre tout rouge, au bord de l'explosion, et au moment où Raise redescendit, Rin arriva enfin à l'articuler.

"Raise... Je t'aime!"

A l'entente de ces mots, se fut au tour de Raise de devenir rouge comme une tomate, Rin fut content de voir sa chez Raise, car c'était rare de la voir comme ça. Mais au loin Abalam n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, et commençait à se relever lentement, Abalam trouva à ces pieds un fusil d'exorciste, surement laisser par son propriété durant le combat. Abalam prit le fusil entre ces mains, il y restait une balle, le démon se retourna toujours camoufler entre les arbres, et aperçut Raise entrain de sourire à Rin, la couleur de cheveux avaient changé, prouvant qui avait affaire à Raise et pas à sa soeur. Abalam prit le fusil à pleine main, la magie anti-démon s'attaqua à ces mains, mais il s'en fichait de la douleur, il pointa le fusil et prit pour cible Rin, le fils de Satan allait payer de sa vie l'échec de son plan. Abalam fixait sa cible avec joie, bientôt il allait s'écrouler, soudain quelque chose troubla ça penser, Raise regardait dans ça direction, l'avait t-elle repérer? Abalam prit peur et pressa par inadvertance la détente.

**Paaaan!**

Pour Rin tout se passa au ralenti, Raise c'était jeter sur lui, pour le faire tomber. Il s'écrasa violemment au sol, du sang se mit à gicler, une fois par terre, Rin se releva et fit face à un horrible cauchemar. Raise chuta lentement au sol, les yeux clos, un filet de sang s'échappant de sa bouche, Rin l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe complètement, et la prit soigneusement dans ces bras. Rin était tellement paniqué qu'il en était devenu muet sur le moment, et regardait avec effroi la tache de sang qui doubler de volume au sol. Rin appela à l'aide, mais d'ici personne ne l'entendrait, des larmes commençaient à couler, Raise toussa et tenta de parler, mais ces mots restèrent coincé dans sa gorge.

"Ne parle pas! Économises tes forces... Tout va bien ce passer... tu veras...

-Rin... tu es trop... optimiste et c'est ce que j'aime chez toi..."

Raise tendit sa main et frôla la joue de Rin, les larmes au yeux. Rin attrapa ça main et l'appuya sur sa joue, sanglotant silencieusement, et doucement les yeux de Raise se fermèrent. Yukio arriva quelque minute après, trouvant son frère totalement anéanti, hurlant son désespoir et libérant les flammes bleus à pleine puissance.

_... Je ne voulais pas que ça en arrive là! Rin reprend toi... par pitié ne sombre pas... Tout est de ma faute! J'ai mal, tellement mal! Je ne veux pas le laisser seul... Rin! Pardonne-moi... Que quelqu'un l'aide!_

_Dans l'obscurité Raise pleurait à chaude larme, soudain elle ressentit une présence... pourquoi maintenant alors qu'elle est morte... Le paysage repris la où le souvenir c'était arrêter, Raise regarda, peut être saura t'elle d'où vient ses souvenirs qui ne lui appartient pas..._

Rin tenait toujours entre ces mains le corps de Raise, soudain ces flammes s'arrêtèrent d'un coup, Yukio s'approcha un peu plus de son frère, qui pleurait toujours, la perte de Raise. Soudain les jumeaux entendirent un drôle de bruit, Rin releva les yeux et fixa avec Yukio le phénomène étrange qui se dérouler devant eux. Tout le sang qui se trouvaient par terre commençait à se réunir en une seule flaque, le sang commença alors à noircir, un coup de vent froid s'abattit, et la flaque se souleva et commença à prendre forme. La forme prit l'allure d'une femme, et plus précisément celle d'un démone.

"Paimon?" s'exclamèrent les jumeaux.


	15. Destin brisé, Destin réuni

Blue Exorcist de Kazue Kato

Et voici le dernier chapitre.^^

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Kazue Kato.

* * *

><p>La masse de sang noire hocha la tête d'un signe positif, Rin fit un pas en avant portant toujours le corps de Raise.<p>

"Paimon! Sauve la!"

Paimon s'approcha, et toucha la joue inerte de sa fille, et baissa les yeux.

"Je ne peux rien faire...

-Mais tu es sa mère! Tu dois bien savoir un truc pour lui sauver la vie! hurla Rin plein de haine.

-Je te l'ais dit. Je ne peux rien faire! Si j'en avais la capacité je l'aurais déjà fait! Qu'es-ce que tu crois, Baka!"

Paimon semblait aussi peiné que Rin, et n'osait pas regardait le visage inerte de sa fille. Rin lâcha de nouveau une larme, tout espoir était il perdu? Yukio réfléchi un instant sur les dernière paroles prononcé par Paimon, elle n'en a pas la capacité, voulait-elle dire...

"Excuser moi, mais que voulez-vous dire par ne pas en avoir la capacité?

-... Si j'avais encore mon corps, j'aurais pu utiliser le sortilège qui lui sauverait la vie... Mais sous cette forme je ne peux rien faire..."

Rin l'écouta attentivement, puis il posa sa main sur Paimon est déclara.

"Apprend le moi!

-... Hélas cette magie et trop puissante... tu risques de mourir si tu l'utilises.

-Pas grave, je tente le coup quand même!

-Ni-san!

-T'inquiète pas Yukio, ça va super bien ce passer! Alors tu me l'apprend Paimon?

-... Tu es un inconscient.

-On me dit souvent!

-Tu es déterminer... c'est bien alors commençons. Pose Raise par terre."

Rin s'exécuta à contre coeur, est allongea Raise par terre, Paimon s'installa par terre à son tour, imiter par Rin, Yukio surveilla avec inquiétude. Paimon dessina un cercle sur la poitrine de Raise, puis elle relava la tête vers Rin.

"Ecoute je vais utiliser un ancien sort de nécromancie, que j'ai modifier à ma façon. Rin tu vas devoir me servir de batterie, car je suis très limité niveau pouvoir... Par contre essaye de le stabiliser, si il est trop fort ou trop faible ça ne marchera pas. Ah aussi on a le droit qu'a un essai.

-Ça fait beaucoup de pression d'un coup... souffla Rin.

-On commence quand tu veux. Dès que tu te sens près pose tes mains sur le sceau que j'ai dessiner."

Rin regarda le visage de Raise, et inspira un bon coup, puis il posa ses mains sur le sceau. Celui-ci réagit dès le contact, forçant Rin à prendre ça forme démoniaque, libérant les flammes bleus, qui virevolter furieusement, Paimon posa ses mains immédiatement sur celle de Rin et émit une grimace.

"Baisse un peu la puissance!

-Je fais ce que je peux!

-Fais gaffe c'est trop faible maintenant. Tu fais vraiment m'importe quoi!

-Rah! C'est trop bizarre, on dirait que ce truc m'aspire!

-C'est normale, t'en préoccupe pas! Et concentre toi!"

Concentre toi! Elle a de bonne quand même! Rin avait l'impression que le sceau aller l'engloutir à tout moment, ce qui était très désagréable. Pour ce concentrer Rin commença à se remémorer les bons souvenirs qu'il avait passer avec Raise :

Le jour où durant un contrôle surprise, il avait été prit au dépourvu, et que Raise essaya de lui chuchoter les réponses, sans que Yukio sans rend compte.  
>Et une fois aussi, pour le premier Avril, Raise fessait le guet, mais qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le prévenir qu'un professeur entré. Et ce prof se prit le sceau d'eau à la place de Ryuji... Deux heures de colle à la clé...<br>Il y avait aussi ce jour de pluie, où Rin avait réussi à inviter Raise au cinéma. Pour rentrer ils avaient été obliger de courir, et vu qu'ils étaient tremper, Rin avait du prêter un T-shirt à Raise, pour qu'elle puisse se changer.  
>Et aussi la fois qu'il avait piqué le ruban de Raise... Elle c'était énerver et lui avait collé une baffe...<p>

Tant de bon souvenir, Rin en oublia la désagréable sensation du sceau, et ces flammes ce calmèrent également. Il devait absolument réussir, sinon il n'était pas prêt de revivre ces bons moments avec Raise. Paimon canaliser plus aisément le pouvoir de Rin, elle commença à reprendre espoir, les flammes començaient alors à faiblir, Rin avait du pas à tenir le rythme. Yukio le remarqua de suite, mais n'osa pas intervenir de peur de tout faire échouer, Paimon redressa la tête, c'était le moment. Paimon poussa Rin en arrière, Yukio rattrapa son frère juste à temps, son teint était très pâle, et c'est avec difficulter qu'il s'adressa à Paimon.

"Pourquoi... tu as fais ça?

-Rin... J'ai fais une promesse à ta mère, si tu continues tu vas mourir. Alors laisse moi finir seule.

-Mais..."

Rin n'eut pas le temps de finir ça phrase, que le sceau émit une violente lumière mauve, Paimon sembler être en difficulté, mais elle tenait bon. La lumière se fit de plus en plus vive, puis il y eut un flash...

_Raise regardait se souvenir avec intérêt, celui-ci se dissipa la plongeant de nouveau dans l'obscurité, une larme perla à ses yeux. C'était donc les souvenirs de sa mère, si le sceau était son âme, ça explique la vision de ces souvenirs... La voilà de retour dans l'obscurité, mais sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, elle ressenti tout son corps, accompagner d'une vive douleur. Les morts ne sont-ils pas cencé ne plus rien ressentir? Soudain Raise ressenti la présence plus proche d'elle, elle se retourna vivement et tomba nez à nez avec Paimon._

_"Maman? Alors on est bien au royaume des morts..._

_-Pas vraiment, mais tu as à peu près raison... Mais tu ne restes pas ici._

_-Comment ça?_

_-Les vivants ne sont pas admit ici, tu sais._

_-Maman! Je ne veux plus être séparer de toi!"_

_Raise se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, prenant l'apparence qu'elle avait à ces huit ans. Paimon frotta affectueusement la tête de sa fille, réajustant quelque mèche au passage, tout en souriant._

_"Raise... moi aussi j'aurai voulu qu'on ne soit pas séparer. Mais tu dois partir, et puis il y a des gens qui t'attendant là bas._

_-Je sais... mais..._

_-Chut. N'oublie pas une chose, ma petite Raise, même si tu me vois pas je suis toujours près de toi._

_-Maman..."_

_Raise resserra son étreinte, et sa mère fit de même, Raise s'écarta finalement tout en essuyant ses larmes, Paimon elle laissa couler des larmes de bonheur. L'endroit s'éclaira progressivement, devenant une lumière aveuglante, Raise avait de plus en plus de mal à distinguait sa mère, elle hurla une dernière fois, puis tout disparu._

Raise ouvra doucement ces yeux, et remarqua que Rin et Yukio étaient à ses côtés. Quand Rin s'aperçut que Raise était en vie, sa joie fut s'en borne et serra Raise contre lui, Raise un peu surprise par la vitesse de Rin, émis un petit cri, accompagner d'une vive douleur. Rin le remarque et desserra son étreinte en excusant, Raise lui sourit et essaya de se relever, mais son corps étant toujours blesser elle ne put même pas lever le petit doigt. Yukio s'empressa alors de la soigner, et Raise du se laissait faire docilement, de toute façon elle n'aurait même pas eu la force de protester. Yukio termina alors de bander les blessures de Raise, sous le regard vigilant de Rin, qui guetter le moindre geste.

"C'est terminer. Mais il faudra t'amener à l'infirmerie pour mieux traitaient tes blessures.

-D'accord, et merci. Raise tourna la tête.

-Qu'es-ce qu'il y a? demanda les deux jumeaux.

-... Elle est parti... non elle est retourné la où elle était avant...

-De quoi tu parles?

-Rien... Bon alors on rentre?

-Ouais, il ne reste plus qu'as y aller!

-Rin! Tu fais quoi là? Pose moi par terre!"

Sans crier garde Rin avait soulever Raise dans ces bras, cette position fessait penser au prince charmant qui porte une princesse... A quelque détail près, Raise était rouge pivoine, est n'arrêter pas de demander à Rin de la poser, mais celui-ci comme réponse lui tira la langue, Yukio les regardaient tout les deux et rigola : Ils formaient un drôle de couple à eux deux. Et c'est ainsi que Raise, Rin et Yukio rentrèrent à l'académie, rencontrant au passage leurs amis, Ryuji n'y croyait pas, Rin revenait sans aucune blessure apparente, et Raise était bander de partout, ressemblant à une momie, Rin confia Raise à Yukio le temps de ce frité avec Ryuji. Tout le monde rigola, tout était revenu à la normale, les exorcistes rentrèrent alors à l'intérieur de l'académie puisque le combat était terminer. Rin avait repris Raise dans ces bras, et la jeune fille pestait toujours.

"Allez! Lâche moi!

-Non, c'est maintenant mon devoir de te protéger... Puisqu'on sort ensemble. ajouta Rin avec un sourire amuser.

-C'est pas une raison! renchérit Raise.

-Alors c'est quand que tu lui passe la bague au doigt. Nyah, nyah! cria Shura de sorte d'être entendu par tout le monde.

-QUOI ILS SORTENT ENSEMBLE! crièrent à leur tour Ryuji, Shima, Konekomeru, et Shiemi.

-Oui ils sortent ensemble, c'est un drôle de couple, n'est ce pas.

-La ferme! Binoclard! s'énerva Rin.

-Et toi arrête de hurler je suis juste en dessous!

-Oh, désolé.

-Nyah! Nyahah!

-Il y a rien de drôle!" crièrent Rin et Raise en coeur.

Loin de là, entrain de dévalait les pentes pour s'échapper de cette ville, Abalam courait avec difficulté, tout en pestant et vociférant contre les exorcistes. Soudain durant sa course apparut Méphisto sortant d'un petit chemin, en train de faire mumuse avec son parapluie, celui-ci dévisagea Abalam avec amusement.

"Et bien! Tu es salement amocher mon frère.

-Epargne moi ta langue de serpent! Tu savais que ça allait se passer comme ça!

-Peu être bien que oui et peu être bien que non.

-Grr, ne te moques pas de moi!

-Tu veux que je te dises quelque chose avec certitude?

-... Oui, qu'es-ce que tu as à me dire?

-Tu te rappelle du jeu préférer de notre soeur?

-Bien sur, que je m'en rappelle! C'est le jeu de tarot! Quel est le rapport avec notre discutions?

-Oh! Trois fois rien! Je me suis amuser à ce jeu il y a pas si longtemps. Et figure toi que j'ai trouver ça interressant... J'avais tirée, le diable, la roue de la fortune et en plus la carte 13.

-Arrête de tournée autour du pot!

-Quel impatient, j'y viens! Je suis sur que la première carte s'accorde à merveille à Okumura Rin, et la deuxième le destin de Datenshi Raise. Mais pour la dernière carte, je viens juste de comprendre qu'il représente ton futur. Comme quoi tout s'accorde à présent.

-La carte 13... Mais c'est la Mort! s'écria Abalam, plus effrayer que jamais.

-Tout juste!" répondit Méphisto avec un sourire.

Abalam tenta alors de s'échapper, plus effrayer que jamais par son frère démoniaque. Sous la panique Abalam trébucha et se mit à ramper, Méphisto s'amusa beaucoup de le voir dans cette état, mais les meilleurs jeu ont une fin. Dans la nuit, les corbeaux s'envolèrent effrayer par ce qui venait de se produire, Méphisto était à présent assis d'un un fauteuil rose, tentant de faire disparaître le sang qui tâchait son parapluie. Amaimon arriva ensuite, une sucette dans la bouche et regarda son frère nettoyer son parapluie.

"Grand frère?

-Aye.

-Tu es content maintenant?

-Oui, mais pourquoi tu me demande ça?

-Car tu as sourit que tu l'as tuer. Tu as donc fais ça pour venger notre soeur.

-Amaimon ne dit pas de bêtises. Viens on rentre.

-Aye."

Deux jours plus tard après la bataille, les cours ont repris normalement, Raise et Rin avaient repris le cursus normale pour les cours d'exorcistes. Tout était rentrer dans l'ordre, Rin pioncer en cours, Ryuji se retenait de pas faire une crise en le voyant, Shiemi écoutait le cours et tenta de réveiller Rin, Raise soufflait d'exaspération et entreprit d'aider Shiemi à réveiller 'la marmotte ambulante'. Shima regarda la scène en instant et chuchota à Ryuji et Konekomaru.

"Dit vous êtes sur qu'ils sont en couple? On dirait pas.

-C'est vrai, il n'y a pas grand chose qui à changer. répondit Konekomaru.

-Qu'est ce que j'en sais d'abord. Vous avez entendu comme moi ce que Yukio-sensei à dit ce jour là.

-Quoi? Que c'était en drôle de couple, moi je ne vois pas le couple du tout. répliqua Shima.

-Bon maintenant tu te tais! J'aimerai pouvoir écouter." déclara Ryuji.

Shima se tues durant le reste du cour, déçu de ne pas avoir eu une réponse. La sonnerie retentit, les élèves rangeaient leur affaire et commençaient à sortir, sauf Rin qui sembler encore dormir sur son cahier, Raise le remarqua et se leva de sa place, tout en s'approchant de Rin pour le réveiller, mais d'un coup Rin, rapide comme un courant d'air, se redressa et vola un baiser à Raise. Toute la salle étaient choqué par ce qu'ils voyaient, Raise le feu au joue, le repoussa et s'énerva contre Rin, qui rigoler de ça blague, la jeune fille honteuse se mit à poursuivre 'l'autre débile, crétins des ânes!', comme elle le disait, dans toute la cour. Les exorcistes les regardèrent avec amusement, Yukio lui était désespérer, Ryuji se pencha alors vers Shima.

"La voilà ta réponse."

**_FIN_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Et voilà c'est terminer ^^ En espérant que ça vous a plut.<em>**


End file.
